How My Sister Changed My Life
by Rebexiel
Summary: My name is Mary Swan, the younger sister to Bella Swan. Bella moves to Forks and causes a ripple of life threatening situations to her family. Mary has lived in Forks all her life as her mother doesn't particularly like her or want her. So Mary has lived with her father, living a normal life. But that will change soon enough. NOW COMPLETE - SEQUEL UP!
1. Isabella's Arrival

_**DISCLAIMER – I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT. I ONLY OWN MARY SWAN. THIS IS A REVAMPED VERSION OF HOW MY SISTER CHANGED MY LIFE. A BETTER VERSION.**_

My name is Mary Swan, the younger sister of Bella Swan. My life is about to be turned upside down by her arrival in Forks. When I was just a baby my mother Renee left my father Charlie to go and start a new life. She took Bella with her and left me with my dad. She never really wanted me, it was always Bella. Bella was her favourite; she never really cared for me. Don't get me wrong she would care if I got seriously injured or died... I hope.

So it has just been my and Charlie for the last sixteen years and the occasional summer visits to Phoenix and Bella to Forks. My dad is really excited about her coming to live with us. Sue and I decorated her room so that she may feel more at home here than just a guest, not really wanted. Well not really wanted by me. Bella's room was my old room. My dad wanted to give me the bigger room since he knew how I felt about Bella's arrival. It is on its way to being finished, just need to finish painting it butterfly green.

"Mary, that's me away to the airport to pick up your sister. You sure you don't want to come?" my dad shouted from downstairs.

"No thank-you dad. It would probably be less awkward for Bella if just one of us goes. Don't want to bombard her" I called back.

"Okay then, see you in a bit!"

So here it comes, the start of a new life for me. I just didn't know at that point how big a change it would be.

I heard the cruiser pull up. Here we go. I went downstairs and opened the door to let Bella and my dad in with her stuff. "Hi Bella, how was your flight?" I could be civil to her for Charlie's sake.

"It was okay, thanks for asking Mary" replied Bella without looking at me. Better than nothing I suppose. I followed them upstairs to my old room. "Mary and Sue helped decorate it. The sales lady dropped off the bedding. I hope you like purple" My father said nervously.

"Yeah it's good, perfect even. Thanks guys" Bella replied looking around. She and dad are quite similar with their awkwardness. "Well, we'll leave you to it Bell's" my dad said leaving the room. "Yeah" Bella replied looking round at me. I nodded and gave her a smile before leaving her room. If only she knew that another surprise awaited her, one that I also helped out in.

I was outside when Jacob and his dad pulled up with the old red truck that Jacob and I fixed up together. "Bella, I want you to come and meet someone!" my dad called as he came out of the house and joined me, Billy and Jacob. Bella didn't take too long in coming out. She walked over to us and stood beside our dad. "Bella do you remember my friend Billy?" dad asked her. She looked at Billy with recognition "From the reservation?" she asked Billy. He nodded and smiled. "You're looking good" she commented with a smile. Maybe Bella moving in with us wouldn't be so bad.

"Do you remember Jacob, Billy's son? Me, you and him used to play together in the summer?" I asked her. She nodded and looked at Jacob. "We made mud cakes when we were little" she stated. Jacob and I smiled at the memory. Jacob and I have been best friends since we were babies. Since dad went down to the reservation quite a lot the two of us were just pushed together and got on together. "So Bell's, how do you like your homecoming present?" dad asked her.

"Really? This is for me?" she replied shocked.

"Do you like it?" dad pressed.

"Yes, it's perfect" she gushed.

"Let me show you how to work it" Jacob said to Bella whilst gesturing to the truck. As Bella opened the driver door she bumped Jacob with it. "Sorry" she said as I stifled a giggle. They were so awkward together, it was cute.

When they came back out, they were smiling and dad and Billy were fighting on the road. "Are they always like this?" Bella asked.

"Yep!" I said with my arms crossed looking at the two them being stupid.

"It's gotten worse with old age" Jacob commented...

It's the first day of school. Why do I have to get out of bed? It's just so comfy. "Mary, are you up yet?" called dad as he was walking down the hall. I heard him go into Bella's room and the sound of Bella getting up. I should probably get up too. "Yeah dad, I am just getting out of bed!" I called back.

"Okay, I am going off to the station. See you girls later at the dinner!" he called as he was going out of the house. "See you later dad!" I called as I was going to the bathroom. I met Bella in the hallway. "You need to shower?" Bella asked me.

"Good morning to you to dear sister. I went last night, so I wouldn't need to. Although, I do need to pee" I replied walking into the bathroom. Bella went in after me and turned on the shower. I walked back into my room. "Now what to wear?" I asked myself aloud.

I flicked through my wardrobe and grabbed a pair of denim bootleg jeans and a baby pink long sleeve scoop neck top. I paired it with black socks and flats with a little bow on top. Once dressed, I looked in the mirror. I had long thick straight dark-brown hair with some red and copper strands through it. I brushed through it and decided on a black plastic hair band to complete my look. I grabbed my black coat and butterfly rucksack and went downstairs to get breakfast and wait for Bella.

I made myself some frosted cornflakes with milk and a milky tea for breakfast. Bella came downstairs not long after I sat down with my breakfast. She made herself some toast and a glass of orange juice. "How are you feeling about today Bella?" I asked her, looking at her with curiosity.

"I feel really nervous. As this is a small place and a new student is practically unheard of. I don't want the attention, I just want to go, do the work and be ignored by everyone. Although can I hang around with you?" She asked me.

"You are right there; everyone is already talking about you and is very curious. I know that you don't like a lot of people giving you attention, so you can sit with me" I assured her. She looked panicked by my first sentence but calmed a bit after telling her that she could hang with me. "Let's get to school and get you sorted out" I said and we walked to the truck. The truck was beat up and noisy so all eyes were on us when we pulled into the parking lot. A few people made comments as we both got out but stopped when I glared at them. We walked into the office where Bella got her schedule. But when we got out Eric bombarded us. Bella looked startled and scared when he was talking about putting her on the front page of the school newspaper.

"She doesn't like the attention Eric, simmer down a bit will you?" I said as my eyes pierced his, he gulped knowing I was serious and not to mess with me on Bella's first day. "Okay, no feature" he said hands raised in surrender. I smiled and walked Bella to her class and bid her farewell.

At lunch Bella sat with me, Jessica, Angela, Mike and Eric. The boys seemed to like Bella, but as Jess said it's like nursery all over again. Bella is just the shiny new toy. Bella was looking towards the lunch hall door as the Cullen's walked through the door. Everyone thought they were weird and beautiful. Every girl wanted to be Edward's girlfriend, but he never showed any interest. I just feel as if there is something inhuman about them. Well they are all inhumanely beautiful. Bella asked who they were and Jess gave her a rundown on they were, jumping at the chance to gossip.

Edward seemed very interested in my sister; they were both staring at each other. Well that's new, trust Bella to manage to get a Cullen interested in her.

I saw Bella out in the hallway after school, she looked very upset. I walked up to her and put my arm around her shoulders. "What's wrong Bell's?"

"I met Edward in biology, he acted as if I were a bad smell and that he couldn't wait to get rid of me. He made me very uncomfortable. As soon as the bell rang he was out of the classroom in a shot. I saw him in the office trying to get out of biology leaving with the words 'I will just have to endure', am I really that bad?" Bella said holding back tears.

"You're not, he's just a dick. Never you mind him, just get on with your own life" I told her as we walked to the truck. She just nodded and never spoke another word to me.

We went to the diner and met up with dad. We both ordered burgers. The waitress came and brought Bella berry cobbler and said to her that my dad still has it every Thursday. Waylon came up to us asking Bella if she remembers him. She shook her head. "I played Santa one year" he said.

"She hasn't had a Christmas here since she was four" my dad said

"I bet I made a good impression though didn't I?" Waylon replied.

"Butt crack Santa?"the waitress asked

"Yeah, kids love those things" Waylon said looking at the waitress who shook her head.  
"Let the girl eat her burger Waylon" she said as she pushed him away...

 _ **I know not really different from the first time if you either recently read it or remember it. But the changes will crop up don't worry. Anyway thoughts?**_


	2. Port Angeles

_**I want to get through the first movie as fast as I can, so that I can move onto the good stuff. Please review, I will like any advice or criticism so that I can improve. I hope you enjoy the story and continue to do so. Please tell me if I do not spell words right, I would really appreciate it. Thank-you for reading. DISCLAIMER I do not own Stephanie Meyer, only Mary Swan**_

TIME JUMP

Bella can't stop fretting over Edward. He can't seem to stay away from her either. It was a sunny day and Bella couldn't help but scan the crowd for him. Jessica told her that the Cullen's get pulled out when the weather is nice and go camping. I just sat and read my book. I am on the third Lord of the Rings book. I love Aragorn and am happy that he is starting to see his potential. He will be a good king. "Mary?" someone asked

"Huh?" I replied looking up from my book that I was so engrossed in, why couldn't they be disturbing me when I was reading Frodo and Sam's bit, as theirs is so long and dreary.

"We are going shopping for dresses in Port Angeles, you coming?" Jessica asked me impatient.

"Sure, I need to find a dress as well. When are we going?" I asked.

"After school" Bella replied, I looked round at her shocked that she was coming as if I knew one thing about my sister is that she hated shopping. Well she hated most girly things.

I was flicking through the dresses, thinking of what colour to wear. Bella was just sitting with a book in her lap, completely uninterested. Anyone with half a brain could see that. I pulled out a simple summer dress, cheap as well. It was a light lime green colour with a Greek goddess feel to it. I didn't want anything too expensive or flashy as that just wasn't me and it was only for a night. **(Dress link on my profile)**

I got out of the dressing room and showed Jessica who was wearing a dusty rose dress that made your eyes go to her chest. She looked good though. Angela looked lovely in her lavender frock that complemented her skin tone and personality perfectly. They looked at me and nodded with approval. "The colour suits you Mary, it makes your paleness look nice" Jessica said to me. I decided to take that as more of a compliment than a jab to my seriously pale skin. Sometimes I felt as if I were a ghost. "It's so simple and you can dress it up as you like. It's very you Mary" Angela said. I bowed my head with a smile towards her. "Bella, I know that you aren't really interested but what do you think?" I asked her.

"The colour suits you Mary, I think it's very nice" Bella said.

"That is the most she's said about any of the dresses" Jessica commented.

"I am sorry guys, but it's just that I really want to go to this bookstore" Bella said apologetically.

"You guys finish up here, we will meet you at the restaurant. I will take her and make sure that she doesn't get lost. My dad would kill me if I left her" I said to the girls as I bought my dress.  
"Okay, see you two at the restaurant" Angela said as me and Bella walked out of the store. I waved farewell as did Bella.

"So what's the book you're looking for?" I asked Bella as we walked.

"It's a book on the Quiliette Legends. I got interested in them when Jake told me the story of the cold ones when we were walking at La Push beach" Bella replied. I was sick that day so I couldn't go with them, bedridden with a 24 hour bug reading Lord of the Rings and watching Disney Movies. We finally got to the bookstore, it was getting really dark outside and I was getting hungry. We took longer than I thought as I have never gone to this bookstore and didn't know where it was. There was nice figurines and dream catchers there. I bought a nice blue one to hang on the ceiling on my canopy hook above my bed back home. When we were going out they were these guys and no matter which direction we went, they were more of them. We were getting herded. Why didn't I listen to dad and brought pepper spray?

"Hey Beautiful, want to hang around with us?" one of them said.

"No thank-you, we are needed elsewhere" I said trying to get me and Bella away. I held her hand tightly so that I couldn't lose her. I was starting to panic. They stood in a circle, closing us in. They stunk of alcohol and were grabbing our clothes. I wondered if we were both going to survive tonight.

Suddenly a car screeched, it was a silver Volvo. Edward got out of the car. The boys backed away from us. "Get in the car" he said to us. We gladly obliged. Bella got into the passenger side and I got in the back. I watched as Edward looked at the guys, his posture stiff yet threatening. The boys looked scared and backed away quickly. Edward then stalked to the car and drove away. He was clearly angry and driving very fast, I held on for dear life. "Edward, slow down!" Bella said to him.

"You have no idea what those guys were thinking" Edward said angrily.

"How do you know?" Bella asked.

"It's not that hard to guess" Edward replied smoothly. I just kept on breathing, deep breaths, not listening to Edward and Bella's conversation. As not having a panic attack was my main priority just now. He pulled up at the restaurant that we were to meet Jess and Angela in. I sped out of the car as the two girls were going out of the restaurant, Bella and Edward not far behind me."Where were you two?" Jessica asked

"We were waiting and we got hungry so..." Angela began

"The girls and I bumped into each other and started talking. Sorry to have held them up" Edward said smoothly. Angela and Jessica gushed and saying that it was okay and that it happens. If Edward wasn't there, they would have probably still been grilling us."I think its best that I make sure that Bella and Mary have something to eat" How did he know my name?

The three of us sat in the restaurant. I ordered a macaroni cheese. I was starving and I think after today that I deserve it. Bella had some Bolognese while she and Edward stared at each other. I felt like a third wheel. "I can read minds" Edward said, I am now listening to the conversation.

"What?" I asked disbelieving.

"I can read every mind in this room but yours, Bella" he said turning to Bella again.

"Prove it" Bella and I challenged. He began to look at the people around the room and he listed what they were thinking about. Then his eyes went to me, so I thought about Lord of the Rings, well a secret fantasy of mine.

"Mary is thinking about living in Middle Earth and Aragorn falling in love with her" Edward said and I looked at him with wide eyes. Bella's mouth was open.

"I believe you now, but guys this doesn't go beyond the three of us. Got it?" I said to them waving my fork in their directions. They nodded in agreement amusement in their eyes and smiles on their faces.

We were passing the police station and my dad's car was still there. Edward voiced my thoughts and Edward stated that his father's car was there as well. We got out just as Carlisle was coming down the steps. "It's Waylon your father's friend" I rushed into the station whilst Carlisle was explaining what happened to Edward and my sister.

I burst into dad's office and hugged him tightly, tears spilling from my eyes. He held my arm tightly that was wrapped around his chest. Bella came in and stood at the other side of dad with her hand on his shoulder. "I'm sorry Charlie" she said. He's our father, why does she call him Charlie instead of dad. He patted her hand in thanks. "I want you to take these" he said as he handed us a pepper spray bottle each. I took mine without hesitation but Bella looked at dad with hesitation on her face. "Please, to give me some peace of mind" he said to her. She reluctantly took it. We went home after that. We went to bed as soon as we got home.

I was mentally and emotionally exhausted. I quickly changed into my pyjamas and went to bed, putting my canopy into place and placing my new dream catcher on the hook that was holding up the canopy. My dress in its bag was sitting in the corner of my room, thankfully not harmed by today's events.

 _ **FULLY EDITED NOW. HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT.**_


	3. Sparkly Vampires? Oh Crap

_**DISCLAIMER – I do not own twilight, I only own Mary Swan. Please review, but thank-you for all who have been reading my story.**_

Bella burst into my room at 4am. So I was not happy as I could feel like I could sleep for a hundred years. "Bella, sorry to be rude. But what the hell are you doing waking me up at this time on a Saturday morning!" I looked at her annoyed.

"I have figured it out" she replied.

"Figured what out?" I asked

"I figured out why the Cullen's are so cold, why they only come on the rainy days and why they don't go to La Push or associate with anyone at the school" she said quickly.

"So why?" I asked, hoping to get this over with soon so I could go back to sleep.

"Through my accident as well as talking to Jacob. Then spending time with Edward as well as reading the legend book. I have figured it out" She said excitedly. I was beginning to get annoyed with her as she wasn't getting to her point quick enough for my liking. I just wanted to sleep, is that such a big ask. I really don't care about what the Cullen's are or aren't. I wasn't interested in them when they first arrived as much as everyone else was and still am not interested.

"What have you figured out Isabella?" I used her given name as that may mean she may get the hint and leave soon. "It's Bella, not Isabella. I have figured that the Cullen's are the cold ones from the legends and that they are vampires" I looked at her with a blank expression. I think something happened when she hit her head or mum dropped her a lot when she was a baby, probably both.

"You're serious?" I questioned looking at her for any sign that she was pulling my leg. But she had a dead serious expression on her face. "I am being serious Mary. The Cullen's are vampires. Look at the signs. Edward couldn't have gotten to me from the other side of the car park in that time before the van crashed into me. He couldn't have made that big a dent in the van with his hand and walked away uninjured. He can read minds, which he's proven. His eyes and his families are an unnatural colour and they are as cold as ice" I must admit that the Cullen's were unnatural, but to say that they are Vampires. That's a bit much. I mean why would they stick around? Why would they come back? Going by if the legend was true. Finally, why on earth would they endure high school?

"So what are you going to do about it Bella? You can hardly walk without injuring yourself, what are you going to do to a Vampire?" I asked, curious as to what her answer would be to this conspiracy that she has made up. "I will confront him about it. On Monday, you and me" She answered. Why is she dragging me into this, this was her silly conspiracy. He will probably just laugh at her.

"Alright" I said, she then went back to her room, I wasn't in the mood with arguing with her on how stupid she was being.

It was Monday morning. We were in the parking lot. I was standing next to Bella whilst she waited anxiously for Edward to arrive. He eventually showed up, he looked towards me and Bella. He was standing alone and so Bella walked over to him whilst holding my hand making sure that I went with her. We brushed past him, making our way to the woods. Edward turned and followed us. I would be lying if I said that I wasn't nervous and kind of scared right now. We finally got to a clearing; I put down my bag and sat on the ground whilst my sister stood with Edward standing behind her. "I know what you are" Bella said "We both do" cheers sis, drag me into it as well. It's your stupid conspiracy, will you please leave me out of it. Edward looked at me as if I said that out loud. Whoops! I forgot that he could read minds.

He turned back to Bella.

"Say it" he said, she never.

"Out loud, say it"

"A Vampire" my sister said shakily.

"Then answer the most basic question. What do we eat?" Edward asked.

"Blood" Bella and I said at the same time. His eyes flashed back to me for a moment before going back to my sister.

"Aren't you afraid?" He asked.

"No", "Yes" we answered at the same time.

"Your sister has sense Bella. She should fear me, as should you" he said slowly.

"I am not afraid of you" Bella replied. He began to run, so fast that I couldn't keep track of him at all, it was as he disappeared. "You think you can outrun me!" Edward shouted as he reappeared. He came back down next to a tree. "You think you can fight me off" he said as he ripped out a tree. My heart and mind was racing. How can this be real? I think I was going to pass out soon.

"I am not afraid of you" Bella said again.

He then grabbed her and ran up a hill, leaving me. Oh my God, he's going to kill my sister then come back for me. It would be useless to run as he could find me easily. He then appeared in front of me. "I am not going to kill you, but I need to show you and your sister something" he said as he grabbed me too and ran up the hill. It was so fast, I felt as if my skin wasn't attached to my body. I felt as if my heart was going to give with the way it was going. He then put me down next to my sister. I never thought I would be so happy as to be on the ground again. He then went up to where the sun filtered through. He unbuttoned his shirt and then stood in the sunlight and faced us.

"Your skin is like diamonds" Bella breathed. I couldn't believe it, this creature that could kill me before I could even blink sparkled. So I done something that I was lucky to not get killed for considering what he was. I laughed, I laughed so hard. "It's not funny Mary" Bella said.

"He's beautiful" I think my sister has officially lost it. Out of everything that I had expected to happen when we were up here. The Vampires skin sparkling was not one of them. I still fear him, but my sister decided that he was beautiful. Alright, at least I know now that I am not the crazy one. "This is the skin of a killer Bella. Despite her laughter, at least Mary understands what could happen to her. What I could do to her" Edward said. Now I am really scared, images flashing through my head of him ripping me apart. "I wouldn't do that Mary. My family and I choose to drink from animals instead of humans. You don't have to worry about me murdering you" Edward reassured me, well attempted to.

Bella walked up to Edward. "I am afraid" she said and Edward seemed to be pleased.

"Good" he said before turning to walk away.

"I am not afraid of you!" Bella shouted, he turned and looked at her with confusion in his eyes. I must admit I didn't get what she was meaning either. "I am afraid of losing you" she admitted. Now I feel like a third wheel. Edward nodded and looked at me. "You want to go home Mary?"

"Yes, I don't think that I could concentrate with what I have discovered. I won't tell anyone, I care too much about my life than to expose you" I told Edward, Bella seemed as if I wasn't there and it was only her and Edward. Great, now Bella's in love with a Vampire. My life has changed and I don't think for the better.


	4. Invite and Breaking Hearts

_**DISCLAIMER – I do not own Twilight, I only owned Mary Swan. A little bit of Mary and Jacob in this chapter.**_

It's been a few days since Bella confronted Edward to what I thought was a lot of nonsense that turned out to be true. Now they are dating, he picked her up for school whilst I drove the truck to school. My own choice really, since I really didn't want to associate with him because he could kill me. I will keep the families secret, but that doesn't mean that I accept my sister dating a Vampire. I mean where can that relationship go, except from marriage. As well as my sister becoming a Vampire too. There will be no aging, no children or grandchildren. No need for a job. Nothing. I don't know about Bella, but to me that doesn't sound appealing.

So back to now.

Bella and I are washing the truck when suddenly... you guessed it. Edward showed up. "You know we've got neighbours. You could at least try and act human" Bella stated. Edward looked as if he had something he really wanted to say. He then pulled the dent out of the truck that got there due to Bella's accident in the winter. "My family wants to meet you Bella. So you can come to my house for a visit this weekend" Edward stated.

"I am not sure if they will like me" she replied. I watched the exchange with interest as this relationship is too weird. "So you're not nervous of being in a house full of vampires. But of them not liking you?" Edward asked mockingly. I looked at my sister agreeing with Edward. Surely you would be more scared of being in a house of Vampires than the vampire family not approving of you. "Okay, I will go" Bella said. Edward nodded with a smile. He looked towards me.

"You're invited to Mary, as my family wants to meet you too" I looked at him as if he had grown another head. "Umm, Bella's the girlfriend. I would rather not" I replied. Bella turned to me and looked pleadingly into my eyes. "Please Mary, for me. I would really appreciate it" Bella begged.

"Okay, I'll go with you to the vampire house" I sighed. Edward and Bella smiled at me, pleased by my decision. I rolled my eyes at them, as long as they didn't leave me alone, then I would be fine. Then Edwards face turned dark as he looked towards the road. "What's wrong?" Bella asked concerned.

"Just a complication. I will pick you both up at one" Edward stated before going to his car. Just as he was driving up the road that he was looking darkly at, Billy's truck was driving up to the house. He smiled as he pulled in. Jacob helped his dad out of the car and wheeled him up to the two of us. "I see you finally got that dent out" Jacob commented looking at Bella. Bella just smiled in return.

"So what brings you two here today?" I asked Billy.

"I have come to visit your flat screen" Billy replied "Plus Jacob here really wanted to see Bella again" I was a little put down by that. Jake and I haven't really hung out since Bella moved here. We used to be so close and hung out all the time, just him, me, Quil and Embry. I always knew Jacob had a crush on Bella. Since the day he met her really. Even though I have always been there for him and knew pretty much everything about him. He would always choose Bella and I knew that. No matter how much I cared about him. But I just smiled as if I wasn't bothered by the comment.

My dad came out then and began to wheel Billy towards the house. "Found anything yet Charlie?" Billy asked. "We found a human footprint, but it was headed to the next town. So I have called in the other sheriff's department to help out" dad told Billy. "Can you tell the kids on the rez not to go into the woods?" dad asked Billy.

"Sure can do Charlie. Don't want anyone else getting hurt now, do we?" Billy replied looking pointedly at Bella. I had a feeling that he knew. Whilst dad, Billy and Jacob were eating Sue Clearwater's homemade fish fry. I had a cheese sandwich whilst watching the game with the boys. I wasn't really interested in baseball. But it was spending time with my dad, Billy and Jacob which I was fine with. I loved those three so much. I would do anything for them.

Bella went upstairs to her room, she's not much of a baseball fan either and she practically hates anything that involves exercise. Not because of the sports itself. But she was just uncoordinated. It was half-time so Jake and I decided to have some quality time on the porch. It was nice, until he ruined it.

"Do you think Bella would go out with me?" Jake said hopefully. Not only did that hurt me because of how much I wish that it would have been my name said instead of Bella's. But I would have to hurt him, as he has had this crush for so long and now I have to crush his heart by saying that Bella already had a boyfriend. I feel like such I shitty friend.

"Mary?" Jake asked, I obviously spaced out a little too long there. Oh no, how do I say this?

"Jacob, I know how much you like Bella. I wish that I didn't have to tell you this but. Bella already has a boyfriend, she's like head over heels for him already" I told him. He looked crushed. "I am sorry Jacob, but I am sure you will find someone else that is perfect for you. You just have to be patient" I told him, embracing him. "It's okay Mary; it's not your fault. You're a great friend" he told me before pulling away. I nodded and let him go. We went back inside and watched the rest of the game with our fathers. I couldn't concentrate though as all I was thinking was the look on Jake's face when I told him that Bella had a boyfriend and how Bella would always come first, no matter who the person is. She always had and always will. Even though she didn't live here, dad always fussed over her more than me. I was second born and therefore will always be second best.


	5. Dracula's House

_**DISCLAIMER – I do not own Twilight, just Mary Swan. Please review, I would really appreciate it! Enjoy reading**_

It was the day Edward came to pick us up and a few days since I basically broke my best friend's heart because of my sister. I couldn't really blame her though, as it's not her fault that she doesn't see Jacob that way. I was way too nervous to eat, so whilst Bella did. I never, I just paced. I was wearing bootleg jeans with green butterfly top with my trainers and demin jacket. I had my hair down but with two French braids done at the side of my hair that went down to behind my ear to keep my hair out of my face. I had diamond studs in the top of my ear and my second lobe piercing in each ear. I had dangly butterfly earrings in my first lobe piercing. I was wearing my rose quarts jewellery which consisted of a necklace and a few bracelets. Edward knocked on the door and we both went out. Bella in the passenger and me in the back.

"Don't be nervous Mary, it will be fine" Edward assured me from the driver's seat whilst taking us to his house. When we arrived there, the house was not what I had expected. Not just because of the family of vampires living in said house. But it looked too open and modern to be in the middle of the forest. I was amazed. "Esme, my adopted mother designed the place. She's an interior designer" Edward said to me, leading Bella and me into the house. I let Edward and Bella exchange a few words while I admired the house. I followed them around until we were nearing the kitchen.

I was hungry, I should have eaten. "I told them not to do this" Edward muttered to Bella as we entered the kitchen. I was shocked to see the vampire family in the kitchen cooking a normal meal. "Hello there Bella, I am Esme. This is my husband Carlisle and my son and daughter Emmett and Rosalie" Esme said whilst gesturing to everyone that she had introduced. "It's nice to meet you Esme, this is my sister Mary" Bella said gesturing to me. I put up my hand in a shy wave. Esme smiled "We are making itlaliano for you" she said. I was about to open my mouth as was Bella when Edward jumped in.

"They already ate" he said. Rosalie then proceeded to smash the glass bowl of salad with her hands. "Great, just great" Rosalie muttered.

"Well I know you guys don't eat, so I thought" Bella said trying to defuse the situation. Esme looked at Rosalie with a sad but angry expression. "Yes, that's very considerate of you"

"But Mary hasn't eaten all day, she's just been pacing. So she must be starving" Bella said. If on que my stomach rumbled. Esme gestured to the island to sit on and wait for food. Then two more vampires came in, Alice and Jasper. Jasper looked as if he was trying to hold it together whilst Alice was way too happy. I had a plate of food served in front of me and I immediately tucked in. I was far too hungry to care what was going on around me until I noticed that Bella and Edward had left me with the rest of the family. "Hi" I said awkwardly.

"Don't be nervous or scared. You don't have to be afraid of us. We won't hurt you" Esme told me whilst putting her freezing cold hand over mine. I nodded and looked down at my plate "It was a very lovely meal. Thank-you, I really needed that" I said honestly. They smiled at me which was a little creepy, but I guess they are not used to dealing with humans that know about them much. Alice and Jasper had left. Emmett went to go and play some video games whilst Carlisle and Esme cleaned the kitchen. So I went to find Rosalie who was outside on the balcony. I know she didn't want me and Bella around as well as I would have rather not known that they existed and that my sister was a part of it. So maybe we could bond over that. "Hey Rosalie" I said unsure. She turned and looked at me with a glare so intense I thought I would shrivel up and get swallowed by a hole. "Yes?" she all but snapped at me.

"I know you didn't want me and Bella knowing about you, due to the danger that it puts everybody in. Especially the lives that you have built here" She looked at me curiously "I just wanted to say that I could of went through my entire life without knowing that you guys were real and that I have problems with Bella dating Edward too" She quirked an eyebrow at me.

"How so?" she asked me

"Well Bella isn't going to get the best of lives out of this relationship is she? Well in normal human terms anyway. She won't be able to grow old, to move on. Or have children or grandchildren if she chooses this way of life, whether she stays human or not. She will be losing out in so much." As I finished my statement Rosalie looked at me with new eyes.

"At least you appreciate your mortality and understand what she would give up if she continues with this relationship. I never had a choice in becoming a Vampire, I wouldn't have chosen this life for myself" Rosalie sighed "I wanted what you just said that Bella would give up. I still want it and I can never have it. At least I have Emmett, which is better than living in stone for eternity without someone that loves you and you them" she smiled then and turned and looked at me smiling. I think I just won Rosalie over.

We talked for hours about life and interests. How she loved designer things whereas I didn't. We were practically best friends by the time it came for us to leave. I hugged Rosalie goodbye and waved the rest of the Cullen's goodbye as Edward drove us back to dads.

Bella came into my room later on in the evening with a smile on her face. "I think I really love him Mary" she said as she sat down on the side of my bed facing me. I put my book on my lap and looked up at her. "How can you love someone after such a short time?" I asked her.

"It just feels as if I belong with him. We just fit. I know that you and Rosalie aren't too fond of me and Edward's relationship. But at least it gave something for you both to bond over" I nodded my head agreeing with her. "Edward and I are going to play baseball with his family tomorrow afternoon. I would like for you to come. I also need to tell Charlie about Edward which should be fun" she smirked and giggled at that. As did I, which would be a moment I would have to watch. My dad is so protective over us; he'd hate it if we had a boyfriend that he didn't particularly like. "I will let you get some sleep now Mary, I know how much you love it" Bella said as she left my room. Maybe she does care for me afterall.


	6. Vampire Baseball

_**DISCLAIMER – I do not own the twilight saga. I only own Mary Swan. I am planning to get Twilight over and done with as soon as possible so that I can start on New Moon. Twilight has been very hard to write as there's not that many events that happens that I can use to develop Mary, so please bear with me; it should get better soon. Please review as I would appreciate to know everyone's thoughts on this story, thanks. Happy Reading!**_

When I woke up that morning it was dull and rainy. It looked as if a storm was going to come. So I wonder why if Alice could see the future. Couldn't she know that the weather isn't that great to be playing baseball, not that it matters to them because they are already cold as ice. So a little storm wouldn't faze them. But Bella and I are human, so we could get ill if we weren't careful. Or get struck by lightning. I think Bella would have more of a chance of getting struck than me. I had a bad feeling about today, but it was probably nothing.

Well, I needed a shower. It would be a smart idea not to do anything with my hair today since it would just get ruined anyway. So I grabbed my towel and went into the hallway. Bella came out with her towel too. So I sprinted my way into the bathroom and locked myself in. If my sister wanted me to hang around with Vampires, the least she could do was let me shower first.

I turned on the shower as she began to bang on the door. I was quite proud of myself for getting to the shower first. "Come on Mary, why? My door was closer to the bathroom" Bella whined from the other side of the door. "Because if you are going to make me hang with vampires. You could at least let me shower and get ready first!" I called back to her.

"But I am the oldest, therefore I should have gotten the shower first" she whined again. I don't know why we were arguing about this when I am already in the shower. "Well Bells, I know that you are used to more bathrooms at mums. But here it's first come, first serve" I called to her. I heard her sulk through the door knowing that I had one. I continued to shower in relative peace, beside Bella thumping her head on the door. So I just turned my music on to drown her out. "Get that gypsy crap off Mary!" Bella shouted through the door.

"Blackmore's Night is not gypsy crap. It is a brilliant blend of folk and rock, curtsy of Ritchie Blackmore and Candice Night. Just because you are uneducated in good music Bells, doesn't mean you can diss it when I am listening to it to drown out your banging!" I shouted at her through the door.

When I got out of the bathroom, Bella sauntered in as if I was never there. Oh well, I got what I wanted. When I got to my room, I blow-dried my long brown hair. I grabbed a long sleeve baby blue t'shirt with a scoop neck and jeans. I paired it with my trainers and a grey woolly cardigan so I could put my rain-jacket over it. I looked at myself in my mirror and looked at my hair. I think a half-up hairstyle will be fine.

Bella knocked on my door and let herself in, she was wearing a similar thing to me, but with her parker jacket. "Do you think Charlie will like Edward?" she asked me. Still calling him Charlie, I looked at her. "Well he seemed to like the Cullen's, always defending them when people made comments, especially about Carlisle. So I don't know Bell's. I have never brought a boyfriend home to dad before. Well I haven't really been interested in boys in that way anyway at the moment" I told her honestly. She nodded and went downstairs.

I heard Bella opening up the door and so I went downstairs. I had to see this. I saw dad and Bella talking whilst dad was cleaning his guns. "I thought you liked the Cullen's?" Bella asked dad. He replied with "I thought you didn't like any of the boys in town?" as he turned to her.

"They don't really live in town" she said, "I really want you to meet him. He's right outside" dad sighed and nodded. "Alright, bring him in" he said sighing as he locked up his gun again. Bella flinched but went to go get Edward. I just smirked at the exchange that had happened. Bella and Edward walked through and dad turned towards him.

"Hello sir, I am Edward Cullen" Edward said smoothly yet hesitantly.

"So, you are going to take my daughter out?" dad asked.

"Yes sir, the plan is to take Bella and Mary to play baseball with my family" Edward replied.

"Bella playing baseball, Mary as well?" my dad asked slowly and disbelieving as he turned to look at me then back to Bella. "That's the plan sir" Edward said. Dad just nodded and walked us out.  
"Have fun" dad said as he bid us goodbye.

We got to the field where the rest of the Cullen's were setting up. The storm looked like it was due at any moment. I am seriously doubting the Cullen's sense of mind. "Mary!" Rosalie shouted with a little smile. She only accepted me a little more than my sister, but not by much. We had an understanding more like. She knew that I would have rather have continued my life without knowing the truth about them, but because of Bella and Edward, it never happened. I just decided to watch the game whilst Bella participated by stating if the person was out or not.

"It's time" Alice said and they began to play. I watched as they sped by me and the power behind the throws and hits were phenomenal.

Suddenly a panicked expression clouded Alice's faced and I knew my bad feeling about the storm was about to fulfil itself. Rosalie pulled me towards her and the rest of the Cullen's. I was shouldered between her and Emmett. Rosalie put her scarf around my neck and made sure that my hair was in the scarf making sure the wind never blew it. Bella was next to Edward looking as confused and panicked as me.

"They were leaving when they heard us" Alice said. Just then three people emerged from the trees, each of them perfect. Not a flaw to be found. That's when I noticed the red eyes; I tried to keep calm knowing that they were other Vampires. They probably drank human blood, going by how the Cullen's were trying to shield us. "We found this, thought you needed it?" the dark skinned man asked holding up a baseball in his hand and threw it to Carlisle who caught it with a smile. They were talking and I was just trying to keep calm. I felt as through my brain was shutting down due to the panic. Rosalie grasped my hand tightly, but not too tightly so that she didn't break my hand. "This is James and Victoria and I am Laurent" Laurent said gesturing to his companions.

Carlisle introduced his family. "Could you use three more players?" Laurent asked. Carlisle looked reluctant, but accepted. "A few of us were going to leave anyway" he said. One of the Cullen's threw the ball at Victoria, she caught it and smirked. "I am the one with the wicked curveball" the boys just laughed and "I am sure we can handle that"

It seemed as though we were going to survive today at least. Until a breeze caught Bella's hair and carried her scent toward James who sniffed and looked towards her "You brought a snack" he said going towards her. The Cullen's pushed us behind them and crouched in a defensive position. "I see that we are not welcomed. We will leave now" Laurent said. "James!" he caught his attention. James quickly straightened himself up and put his arm around Victoria as they walked away.

Edward dragged me and Bella to get to the jeep to get us as far away as it's possible. "I need to get home!" Bella shouted at Edward.

"That will be the first place he will go. He's a tracker, it's an obsession. I am trying to protect you" Edward said.

"But what about Charlie?" Bella asked. Edward looked back at me and saw tears in my eyes and sighed. He turned into the house. The story was that the two of them had an argument and Bella needs to leave for a wee while and I am going to make sure that she will be fine.

"Bella please" Edward begged.

"No Edward, I don't want to see you again!" Bella said as she slammed the door after I got inside. Dad came through from the living-room. "What's going on Bella? Mary?" dad asked concerned by Bella's hysterics. "I need to get out of here. I am going to Jacksonville" Bella said. I went into my own room to pack a little bag for myself. I looked around my room thinking that there was a possibility that I may never come back here. Dad came through to my room next with a heartbroken expression. "You're leaving to?" my dad asked holding back his emotions, but I know how he is breaking inside.

We heard Bella get out towards the front door and I grabbed my bag and looked at my dad with a sad smile. We walked down together as Bella was waiting for me. She looked at me, her eyes questioning me. I just nodded. "Bella, just sleep on it and if you really want to go to Jacksonville in the morning then you can" dad tried to compromise. Bella had her hand on the door and sighed and stared at the door "If I don't get out now then I will just be stuck here like mum!" now that was a bit too far. My dad's face crumpled. It was the same words that mum used when she left with Bella all those years ago. I walked to the front door entrance and turned to dad's heartbroken face.

"Dad, she is being irrational and I don't want her to get into an accident. So I am going with her to try and make sure that she keeps a level head. I am hoping that she will come back with me. I will see you soon daddy" I said hugging him. He hugged me back tightly. It would be very hard losing both his daughters. One that he has known all her days and the other he's just gotten back. Now more than ever I wish that Edward and Bella had just left it alone. We wouldn't have our lives in danger and we wouldn't have to break our father's heart. "I promise daddy that I will see you soon. I love you"

"I love you too baby girl" dad said hugging me tightly "Be safe and bring your sister back" I nodded and left the house. Dad just stared at us, his expression numb as he looked at us drive away in the truck. I was going to tear into Bella, saying that there could have been something else that she could have said apart from that. But when I looked at her I saw her tear streaked face. I knew she didn't want to say it and that she didn't mean it. I hope that this worked and that our father is safe. Fingers crossed.


	7. Running

_**DISCLAIMER – I do not own the Twilight Saga. I only own Mary Swan.**_

Bella was driving along while I looked out the window blankly until we both jumped at the sound of a boom against the truck. We thought that it was James, but it was only Edward. Bella let Edward take the wheel. "Charlie will forgive you" he said to Bella.

"You never saw his face; I said the same thing that my mum said when she left him with me. Leaving Mary behind with dad"Bella said. I flinched when she said that as it was a reminder that my mum never really cared or wanted me. Edward looked over at with sympathy. It was something that I have gotten used to the fact that my mum never really wanted me. She always loved Bella more. There was another bang and my sister and I jumped at the noise, thinking that it was James. "Relax, it's just Emmett. Alice and Jasper are in the truck behind us" Edward said to us quietly. I nodded and continued to stare out of the window. Jessica and Mike as well as Angela and Eric were going out of the diner. I felt happy for Jessica as she finally has Mike going out with her. I smiled sadly at them, thinking that I would rather be hanging out with them or with Jake down in the Rez instead of being here. Being hunted down by a tracker vampire was never in my list of things that I would like or not minded to happen to me.

We pulled up at the Cullen's house, bringing me out of my thoughts of how my life got turned upside down by Vampires and my sister. We were walking into the house and saw Laurent. Edward guarded us. Carlisle calmed him "He came to warn us" Laurent walked up to Edward.

"I have grown tired with James's games. He will not stop hunting you; it is what he lives for. I came to warn you that James's senses are absolutely lethal. I have never seen anything like it in my three hundred years" Laurent said before Edward nodded as he left the house. Well at least Laurent isn't that bad. Bella and I were taken down into the garage where the rest of the Cullen's were rushing about frantic. "I have never being too happy about killing. Even if it is a person like James" Carlisle sighed. "Wait. You can be killed?" I asked, I thought that they couldn't be harmed, that they couldn't be killed due to their strength, speed and the fact that their bodies are rock hard.

"You can but it's not easy. We have to tear him apart and burn the pieces" Carlisle said. Edward nodded giving Esme and Rosalie some of Bella's clothing. "Why are you just giving them my clothing and not Mary's too?" Bella asked.

"Because James smelled you, not Mary. If James kills Mary, she will just be a little snack before or after he kills you" Rosalie said. "What is she to me?" Rosalie asked gesturing at Bella's jacket.

"Rosalie, Bella is our family now as well as her sister. We protect our family" Carlisle said gently whilst putting his hand on Rosalie's shoulder. Rosalie looked me in my green, blue, brown and grey eyes and I looked into her gold ones. She must of saw how scared I was, as she shrugged on the jacket whilst looking at me with sympathy and she passed me giving me a comforting squeeze on my shoulder. Alice and Jasper took me and Bella to their car. We were going to go away, try to lead the tracker away from us. Hopefully it will work. I hope that the rest of the Cullen's will be okay as it wouldn't be fair if they lost what they call life because of us humans that have stumbled into their lives because Edward and Bella couldn't stay away from each other.

I saw Alice and Jasper holding hands over the gear stick, Jasper was driving. That moment proved to me that there was something human in their immortality. I knew that I had been given all the signs to prove that they were. Carlisle's compassion, Esme's mothering instinct, Rosalie's hatred and protectiveness. I haven't given them enough credit and if we get through this alive then I will forever be in debt to them. For misunderstanding them, it doesn't mean that I want to fully integrate into their lives. I am happy with my human one. I would just like to make to my older adulthood.

I can't really blame my sister and Edward for being with who they love. It's not fair on them. But I can't help but be angry with them. If Bella hadn't been so curious and Edward's ability to not stay away then maybe none of us would be looking at the possibility of oncoming death and dad wouldn't need to get hurt.

We got a guest room in phoenix where we would wait for Edward to call us on news about James. So it was just a waiting game. Jasper and Alice were kind enough to order room service so that Bella and I could eat. I concentrated on basic survival eat, sleep, shower and toilet. Which is the survival needs of living in a hotel room. It was the only way for me to stop worrying. It was for the sake of my sanity.

"You okay?" jasper came up and sat next to me as I was curled up on the couch with my knees up to my chin. I shook my head and let out a shaky breath. Jasper sat next to me and wrapped his arm around my shoulders. "I get anxious very easily. This is beyond stressful. I am surprised that I haven't had a panic attack yet" I told Jasper, no-one really knows that except my father, Billy, Jake and Embry, plus the occasional teacher. "You suffer from panic attacks?" Jasper asked.

"Yeah, I do. I have suffered from anxiety most of my life. It kind of trigged when me and Jake were in a car accident with his parents and Sarah died. She was more of a mother than my own ever was and ever will be" I sniffled, tears running down my cheeks. I felt a rush of calm come over me. "Why am I not feeling upset anymore?" I asked confused as it's not natural for me to calm down as fast.

"I am an empath, I can manipulate feelings and feel the emotions for everyone around me" Jasper said honestly. I nodded with wide eyes. So there was Edward who read minds, Alice who sees the future although it depends on what people decide and now Jasper can sense and change emotions. I am getting tired. "I am sending you some lethargy so that you can sleep and not worry about it" Jasper said soothingly, picking me up and putting me on the bed. "Thank-you Jasper, I really need this" I said whilst slipping into unconsciousness. Forgetting about the hunter that is coming for me and my sister.


	8. Tricked

_**DISCLAIMER – I do not own the Twilight Saga. I only own Mary Swan. Happy Reading!**_

I woke up to Bella shaking me. "What is it Bella?" she looked at me panicked.  
"We need to go to mum's house. James has her Mary. Please come with me" Bella begged whispering. "Alice had a vision of the old ballet studio that I went to when I was a kid. He changed course. He realised that the Cullen's were leading him on a false course" Bella explained. I was scared. My mum never really liked me but that didn't mean that I wanted her to get killed by a Vampire. I got out of bed quickly.

"As much as I don't want mum to die or get hurt, what makes you think that we will do much better? What makes you think that mum will survive?" I asked her, someone had to think rationally. Bella looked at me exasperated. "Alice and Jasper are downstairs checking out and getting on a plane for us. Now you are coming with me to save our mum" Bella said tugging at my arm and out of the room and the hotel. I wanted to call out to Alice and Jasper, so they could stop Bella from being so stupid. But a twist on the grip Bella had on my arm and the fiery glare that she gave me was enough to keep me quiet. I wish that I had the courage to do scream to the Alice and Jasper but what Bella said to me made me feel guilty. "Don't you not care that our mums in danger?" she said accusingly "I mean I know that she's never really shown much of an interest towards you because you chose Charlie. But she's our mother!" she screamed at me.

I decided to stay silent as we don't need to argue at this time. Plus I hope that isn't what she really thinks and it's just the stress of James hunting us down to kill us that has made her say such a cruel thing. I just lowered my head and let her drag me to a taxi. We were silent the whole ride. I may never have talked back to her about her little comment but that doesn't mean I have to be nice and talk to her. We pulled up at Bella's old ballet studio. Why are we here?

"Bella?" I asked her as we got out of the taxi

"Yeah, James took her mother here. We have to go in and he won't hurt her" she said as we walked into the ballet studio. "You told me we were going to mum's house, not the ballet studio; which meant that you lied to me back in the hotel. Didn't you?" I asked her.

"Yeah, he already told me. I just thought that would be the best way to get you to come with me. Surely dying in the place of someone you love is a good way to go?" Bella asked me. I just looked at her incredulously; doesn't she not remember that our mother couldn't care less about me? So why would I die for someone that hates me?

"Sure but what about me? She's never cared. So who am I dying to save? Dad is safe" I argued.

"Mum does care about you Mary. She just never knew how to show it since she left you with dad all those years ago" Bella replied. I gave up; we were just delaying the inevitable anyway. I knew as soon as we walked through those doors that we most likely are never coming back out. It was a dark room that was covered in mirrors. This is creepy. "Mum!?" Bella called.

"Bella... Bella, where are you?" mum called out.

"Mum?" Bella ran towards a cupboard. But when she opened it there was no-one there. It was just a video of Bella hiding in the ballet cupboard talking about how she sucked. Well we were just tricked by the Vampire by a stupid video that he got from mums house.

"You were such an annoying child. Weren't you Bella?" James said as he appeared from the mirrors. "Mary, how lovely to see you dear. You weren't in the house you mother owned. Why is there no trace of you?" James asked tauntingly.

"She never cared. I grew up in Forks" I told him defensively

"So how are you here with your sister?" James asked

"She tricked me. I thought that we were going to mums and guilt tripped me more like into coming with her to die" I told him spitefully. Bella winced at my words knowing that I was right. James nodded and smiled. "See Bella, she's smart she knew that she was going to die as soon as she came in here and yet you still did. I smelt her when she came in and all I smelt was defeat and acceptance. Whereas with you Bella I smelt hope and determination. You thought that you get away alive didn't you?" James told her, I stared at him with a blank expression. Bella looked down scared and guilty.

Suddenly James grabbed me by the hair and threw me across the room. I noticed he had a camera and he turned to Bella and done the same to me. I felt blood coming from my head and black spots in my vision. I heard her scream and heard people fighting. All I could see was blurred images. I felt light-headed. "Edward, you need to suck the venom out" Carlisle told Edward in the distance. They sounded so far away. I then came back to when I felt hands around me, picking me up. I felt heat and I heard screams and the smell of burning. I rolled my head to the side and completely blacked out.


	9. Hospital

_**DISCLAIMER – I do not own the Twilight Saga. I only own Mary Swan. We're nearly at New Moon Whoo-Hoo! I am thinking another one or two chapters until New Moon starts. Happy Reading!**_

I heard beeping and I opened my eyes slowly to bright white room. Not the best thing to see when you wake up. "Hey baby girl" I heard my father's voice. I reached my hand out and he grasped it in his. "What happened daddy?" I asked him groggily. I finally managed to focus my sight on him. He looked so tired and his faced creased in worry lines. "You were with your sister in a hotel room where Carlisle and Edward came to visit to apologise to Bella about what happened so that she could come back home. She grabbed you and ran down the stairs, she tripped and fell which caused you to fall and hit your head on a concrete step. Bella went down a few flights of stairs before going through a window" he explained. To be honest it sounded quite believable, so the Cullen's managed to conjure a story to cover up James's attempt at killing us. "Sounds joyous and painful" I said to dad sarcastically which caused him to smirk.

"Hey?" I heard a feminine voice say, I looked from my dad to find my so called mother standing in the doorway. "Wouldn't you not rather be visiting Bella dear mother?" I asked thickly. She looked down "Bella is talking with her boyfriend and I thought I would go and see how my baby is doing" she said.

"Your baby? I have never been yours! You have never cared about me mother! I am dad's baby and that's it. He's been there for me all these years whilst supporting Bella too. You have never been there for me. It takes it for me to hit my head on the stairs for you to finally take proper notice of me!" I cried with tears in my eyes. She flinched at my words.

"I appreciate what you did for your sister. How you have supported her despite our past"

"Mum I done that for dad and my sister. My choices have nothing to do with you" I told her straight. She began to look angry then.

"You're my daughter. I carried you. Show me some respect!" she shouted at me.

"Why should I? You never acknowledged me before. Yes you carried and gave birth to me, but it takes more than that to be a mother. Sarah Black was more of a mother to me, she still is and she's dead!" I shouted back at her. Dad held me back so I wouldn't strain myself in my bed trying to get to my mother.

She had tears in her eyes. It was her own fault. It sounds harsh but it's the truth. She has just never had the guts to face it and admit that she hasn't been here. Maybe if she did and apologised sincerely then maybe I would consider trying to make a better relationship with her. She left the room in tears. I took a deep breath as tears were running down my cheeks.

"Shh, it's okay baby girl. I'm here, I will always be here" my dad soothed and he held me in his arms.

"Thank-you dad"

 _ **Sorry for it being so short but it basically gets that part done.**_


	10. Prom

_**DISCLAIMER – I do not own the Twilight Saga. I only own Mary Swan. I think this may be the end of book one, shall we say. I will have a tad Jacob/Mary in this chapter. Happy Reading!**_

It had been a few weeks since my spat with my mother and a couple since settling back home. Lucky for me I looked fine, but Bella on the other hand had a cast due her broken leg which was caused by James. Who is now dead as I found out, so that would have been the burning I smelt when I was going in and out of a semblance of conscious. Well tonight was the prom. Bella was lucky as she had a date which was Edward of course. Alice had picked out her dress and done her hair. Bella looked beautiful despite the cast and sneaker.

Whereas I declined Alice's help, I liked my hair to be done naturally instead using curling irons. So the night before I twisted my hair into little twirls so that it would be curly for the prom. I let it out a few hours before dinner. So around three o'clock so that it could settle. I braided the sides of my hair into a French braid down to the top slightly behind my ears and secured the braid s in a bobble. So the curly hair gave the style more volume and shape. I put my mint green dress on **(on profile)** and slipped white flower gladiator style shoes. I put my diamond studs in my ears in the cartilage and second lobe piercing. I had put butterfly on my last lobe. I had no necklace because dad told me that I wasn't allowed but you will get one later on in the night. I decided to keep my arms bare, which isn't normal for me at all; I just had my mint green shawl. I walked down when dad called my name. He then took a picture.

"You look beautiful baby girl" my dad said and hugged me. "Enjoy yourself girls"

"Thank-you dad and we will" I told him as we followed Edward and Bella into the car. When we got there I went straight into the building and left Bella sitting on the bench and Edward to do whatever he's going to do. There was loud music and lots of lights. Everyone was having fun. I went to the punch bowl for refreshment.

I felt a tap on my shoulder. I looked around and saw Jacob. I was shocked, what's he doing here?

"Jake, why are you here?" I asked him. He smiled and took out a little box. I took it from him with a quirked eyebrow. I opened it and there was a hematite dolphin hanging on a piece of black cord. "Jake, it's beautiful" I said smiling in delight. He smiled and gestured to turn around and hold my hair back and so I did. "Your father said that he wanted his little Mary to be of company considering Bella has Edward. I gave you this instead of a corsage" he said as he clasped it around my neck.

"Wanna get out of here?" he asked me. I nodded; he took my hand and got out of the building. I saw Bella and Edward dancing in one of the summer houses. Jake looked at them with sad expression but quickly pulled us away. He brought us to First Beach and made a little fire. It was a little chilly out so the fire was welcome. "So why the beach?" I asked him.

"I knew that we could be alone and make this more special for my best friend" he said, I had to smile even though my heart twisted when he said friends. Where did that come from, I think I am getting a crush on my own. I smiled at him anyway. "Want to dance with me Mary?" he asked as he held out his hand playing a slow song on his phone. I nodded and curtsied, he laughed.

I put my hand on his shoulder and grasped his other hand. He put his warm hand on my waist as swayed as we danced, having a little twirl here and there. It was magical, the waves meeting the shore and the stars twinkling above us. It was lovely and romantic. Better than the original prom.

 _ **So that's the end of Twilight yay! Hope you guys like it. Now on to New Moon. Please review your thoughts on part one of this story.**_


	11. Bella Aging

_**Disclaimer – I do not own the Twilight Saga. I only own Mary Swan. Now on to New Moon**_

Today's the day of Bella's eighteenth birthday and she asked for us to buy us no presents. But of course I lied by agreeing to her not wanting everything. So I bought her Anne Rice's Interview with the Vampire. Inside joke, she may either really like it or throw it at my head. Either way it should be good. I met dad in the hallway and we went to Bella's room. He knocked the door "Happy Birthday Bells" he said coming in and me in after him.

"Guys, I told you no presents" she said looking at the two of us. We looked at each other and then I began to sing "Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday dear sister; don't hate us for buying you presents because we love you, Happy Birthday to you" I think she enjoyed it. She looked at me through with a pink face, I embarrassed her. Not that that's hard. We then gave her, her presents.

"Well mines doesn't count because it's not wrapped" dad said as he gave her the camera that he bought her with a sticky bow on top. "This is from your mother" he said as he gave it to her and she unwrapped it to reveal a scrap book. "Your mum and I coordinated, well she coordinated with me" dad told her.

"That's actually pretty great. Thanks dad" she said appreciatively.

"Right now my present!" I cried as I couldn't wait any longer. I was so excited when I first saw it and I knew that I had to get it for her. I gave it to her and she unwrapped it. She looked at me with an expression of really? "You know you love it" I teased her.

"Yeah I do. Thanks Mary" I smiled in triumph.

"Ah senior year. When did you get so old?" dad asked her

"I am not" Bella said

"I don't know is that a grey hair?" my dad said leaning over to her and pointed at her hair, she got up exclaiming no way. "Very funny" when she realised that she was just kidding. Dad just held his hands up in surrender as he walked out of the room. I looked at my sister as she finished looking at dad for the joke he made. She turned to me. "So why so freaked out about a grey hair? If you say it's because you don't want to look older than Edward then I will slap you" I told her and the facial expression proved my assumption right.

"Really Bella? You are getting freaked out because you turned eighteen and therefore are older than Edward. The dudes a hundred years old, you have a long way to fret about that misses" I told her as I flopped on her bed sick of her foolishness.

"I know you don't like that I think this way Mary. I had a dream last night where I thought Edward was to meet Gran and yet it was actually me looking in the mirror and Edward looked so young and beautiful whereas I was old and ugly" she explained to me. I think we have a stage of psychological problem here, well that ship has sailed she is going with a Vampire.

"Bell's you shouldn't have to worry about it. You most likely won't change much in physical appearance anyway in the next few years. Hence why you get a passport every ten years" I told her.

"I know I'm being silly by thinking this way. Anyway we have to get to school" Bella said.

I noticed that she was right. "You are being silly. But you are right about school. See you in the truck!" I called as I dashed from her room to mine. I pulled out some leggings, ankle boots and a dark green skater dress with matching cardigan. I let my hair out of its braids so it was nice and wavy. I picked up my black hair band and scraped my hair back to keep my hair out of my face. I put on my diamond studs in two of the piercings in either side of my ear and put rose quartz heart dangly earrings in my first lobe piercing. I put on my hematite dolphin necklace as well as my star sign hematite and rose quartz necklace. I put on my rose quartz and hematite bracelets as well as my charm bracelet that I got from dad and clear quartz bracelet.

So that was me ready to go, I put on my hooded coat and rucksack and was ready to go. Bella didn't take that long to arrive to the truck to drive us to school. "Mary remember..." I cut Bella off.

"Not to tell anyone that it's your birthday. Yeah I got it" I told her as I got out of the truck. Mike, Jess, Eric and Angela were there. "Hey guys" I greeted them. "Hey Bella it's the big day" Mike said as she passed. Jess would have asked me too but last night we had talked about it. It was quite funny though seeing the look on Bella's face. "Huh?" she asked startled and confused.

"R and J essay due today" Jessica elaborated for her, I stifled a laugh about what happened out of fear of Bella chewing my ear off later if I told anyone that it was her birthday. Bella looked relieved and that is when the faces of our friends feel stating that Edward was here and waved goodbye to us. They greeted with a passionate kiss and so I went to look anywhere but them. That's when I caught sight of Jacob. What's he doing at Fork's high school?

He was looking at Bella and hugged her as they ran to each other. I watched the exchange next to Edward. Jacob was giving Bella a dream catcher for her birthday. That's nice of him making sure that she doesn't have nightmares. Edward looked at me. "Stay out of my head. I know I have issues when it comes to Jacob" I told him whilst playing with the dolphin necklace that Jacob had gotten me.

He eventually noticed me and came up to me hugging me. That was me happy, to feel his warmth and he's certainly be filling out more. I could just stay in his arms forever. But he pulled away "How's you Mary?" he asked me.

"A little tired, just pushing through school really. Yourself?" I asked him looking into his brown hazel eyes, they were so nice. "I have been okay. You need to go to the Rez this weekend, maybe stay over. It's been a week" he said. That is how I know that he loves my company. He always gets whiny if I don't stay over once a week. It is as if he's a sad little puppy begging at the dinner table.

"Alright I will come over this Saturday" I told him, his eyes danced with glee. I needed to help anyway so that Billy has a decent meal as he only has me and Sue and we are pretty much weekly. Jacob isn't that great at reminding himself to cook plus he's not that great at it. Bella is better than me but mines tastes good and is edible which it is meant to be. The bell rang so Jacob and I went our separate ways. Jacob left the premises and I went to class. The joys.


	12. Birthday Bash

_**DISCLAIMER – I do not own the Twilight Saga. I only own Mary Swan. Happy Reading!**_

It was a birthday party for Bella at the Cullen's this evening. Alice picked out a green lace skater dress paired with black tights and my black bow flats. I kept my hair the way it would as it was fine for the occasion. Edward picked me and Bella up to take us to the house for the party. I sat with Rosalie drinking a glass of orange juice whilst waiting for Alice to finish up decorating the room for the party. Alice came and got us fairly quickly. Rosalie and I went through and it was beautiful. The room was covered in white candles, it held a nice glow and then we were dressing very formal for a birthday party I thought. But it was nice.

Bella appeared at the top of the stairs and looked really happy yet shy. She walked down the stairs and hugged Esme whilst Alice took a picture of them with her camera. "I got it from your bag" Alice explained. As Bella looked at her looking kind of upset. "Right sister photo" Alice said as she pushed me and Bella together. We put our arms around each other's waist and leaned to each others said so that our head met in the middle so Alice could take the picture. Then after a picture of Bella and Edward it was present time. Rosalie gave Bella a necklace, telling her what it was before she could open it. Emmett installed a new stereo in her truck. It was Carlisle and Esme's turn and that it when it went wrong. As Bella being the klutz she is got a paper cut. Jasper lost it and was charging at Bella. Edward pushed her away and pushed Jasper towards the piano.

Carlisle and Emmett were trying to hold Jasper back. Alice got in front of him, getting Bella out of her line of vision. I looked towards my sister and Edward must have pushed her to hard as she cut her arm and most of the Cullen's had to leave before they lost control. Carlisle went to Bella to check on her arm."Edward, go talk to Jasper. I am sure that he is very upset with himself and would listen to no-one but you right now" Carlisle said as Edward left the room. I helped Carlisle take Bella upstairs, not that he needed it. "I am going to check on Jasper" I said, patting my sister on the arm before I left to go and find Jasper.

I found him near a tree. I walked up to him "Hey, how are you feeling?" I asked him.

"Why are you coming near me I almost killed your sister" Jasper said

"You are an empath and can feel what everyone else feels. The reason why you reacted that badly over everyone else and may be the reason why you have never dealt with blood all that well in comparison to other Vampires is that you feel their bloodlust as well as your own" I told him looking him in his golden eyes. "But I still nearly killed her, I should have tried better to control myself" he said ashamed. I knew that there wasn't that much that I could say to him. "Just remember what you feel from others and how that impacts you" I told as I walked away to stand by the truck.

Edward and Bella didn't take long to arrive at the truck so that we could go home after this disaster of a night. This is why we should bag presents around Vampires, so that there is less risk of a paper cut. I left the truck as soon as we arrived at the house knowing that the lovebirds are will want to talk.

"Hey dad!" I called as I got in the house.

"How was the party?" dad asked appearing in the doorway. I sighed as I put my handbag down on the floor. "It was good until Bella slipped and fell breaking a glass vase as she did so. Luckily Carlisle was there to patch her up" I told him.

"Is she okay?" he asked me

"Yeah, I think so. She will be in a minute. I am tired" I said yawning "I think that I will go to bed" I hugged my dad goodnight. "Goodnight Mary" he said as I pulled away to go upstairs. I changed into my nightie and grabbed my bear that I had since I was a baby and went to sleep.


	13. Missing Bella

_**DISCLAIMER - I do not own the Twilight Saga. I just own Mary Swan. Happy Reading!**_

The Cullen's weren't in school today and it unsettled Bella. "Maybe Jasper and the rest of them are just thrown a bit after what happened last night. Don't worry about it, I am sure that it's nothing" I told her, trying to reassure her. It would make sense that Jasper wouldn't be here but it makes no sense about why the rest of them wouldn't be. Finally school was over. When we got out, we saw Edward. "Where have you been today?" Bella asked him.

"Bella can we take a walk" Edward asked, she looked at me and I shrugged. It was her boyfriend; I don't control what she does with him. She went with him going into the woods. I hope everything is alright as I am still not over the whole James thing. Once they were out of sight, I went into the house and done my English homework. Which isn't as fun as it sounds. When I was done I went downstairs to make some dinner. I think macaroni cheese will do the trick. Once I finished my meal and done the dishes I was getting concerned. Bella had been gone for a long time. I tried Bella's phone but that was ringing in her bag, the twit you don't leave your phone. I phoned the Cullen's place. No answer. I tried their mobiles and no answer. So it was last resort, call dad.

"Hello Chief Swan" my dad said when he picked up.

"Dad it's me Mary. I worried" I told rushed.

"Why?" he asked panicked.

"Bella went for a walk with the woods with Edward when we got back from school. She's not came home. Her phone is here and the Cullen's aren't answering" I told him tears forming in my eyes worried about my sister.

"Okay, I will arrange a search team. You stay at the house, don't go anywhere. Okay Mary?" I sniffled "Mary?" dad asked.

"Yeah dad, I will" I told him. He hung up after that. I needed someone here to not make me go insane. So I phoned Jacob. "Hey Mary, what up?" Jacob said cheerily down the phone.

"Can you come over to mine's. Something's happened" I told him shakily.

"What's wrong?"

"Bella's been gone for a few hours and dad is arranging a search party. Please come round, please" I begged him.

"Okay Mary, I will be there as soon as I can" he said and hung up. I just sat on the stairs wondering what's happened. Have they left and taken Bella with them? As she is the one that wants to become a vampire and not me. Has there been an accident? No, Edward would tell me. I just sat there until Jacob burst through the door, his eyes searched until they found me on the steps. "Oh Mary, are you okay?" Jacob asked as he knelt down beside me. I shook my head and snuggled into him. I heard cars and trucks pulling up with police lights on. It was getting dark and the search party had begun.

Jacob and I went outside to join our fathers. My dad was frantic, crossing places that they had already checked. "Someone call the Cullen's again" he ordered.

"They're not there" Harry said.

"Then where the hell are they?" my dad shouted.

"The Cullen's left town Charlie" Harry said. My dad's face just showed defeat and what has happened.

"Charlie!" Jacob called. When dad and I looked up toward the direction of Jacob's voice you saw Sam Uley carrying Bella in his arms. Dad and I ran to him.

"She's alright" Sam said. "Give her to me" dad said and Sam gave her to him

"Thank-you Sam" my dad said and Sam nodded to him. Dad and I rushed inside with her.

"She'll need a bath. Put her on her bed. I will take care of her. You go and tell all the guys that helped thanks. Okay, we will be fine dad" I told him as he reluctantly walked away back outside. I ran the bath to it was hot, but not unbearable. Bella was as cold as nice, she needed it.

******  
"Bella?" I asked her as I crouched down in front of her.

"He left me" she whispered devastated. So Edward broke up with her and the Cullen's left town leaving Bella to live her human life.

"Come on let's get you stripped down and into a bath" I said to her gently. I helped her take off her clothes and grabbed her towel. She settled into the bath and I sat on the toilet seat. She had her knees up to her chest and her arms wrapped around them looking into space. Muttering over and over again the words 'he left me'.

I knelt down at the side of the bath and grabbed a cloth. "I am going to wash you Bella. You deserve a little pampering after what you have gone through" she just nodded and I began to wash her, gently as to not startle or hurt her. I couldn't blame her for the worry she put me and dad through, but I can blame Edward. Surely there might have been a different way to handle things instead of leading her into the woods to break up with her. She would have gone looking for him, but he would be already so far gone. I felt for her.

I washed her hair, gently massaging the shampoo into her head before rinsing it. She was a zombie, she barely moved, or blinked. She was just a shell that I was cleaning. I took her hands when I was finished cleaning her and looked at her in the eyes. She looked blankly at me as if she was staring right through me. "Come to get out of the bath now Bell's" I told her and she numbly stood up and got out of the bath wrapping her arms around herself. She looked so vulnerable, she as vulnerable. I grabbed her towel and patted her dry before wrapping it around her. I unplugged the drain to let the bath go away.

I led her into her bedroom and sat her on her bed. She was so numb. I sighed as I looked at her while she was staring at her door blankly. I went to her drawer and grabbed her a tank top and a pair of Jamie trousers. "Bella, it's time to put you into bed. You need to put pyjamas on" I said giving her the pyjamas. She managed to do that. I took her to her vanity table where I combed and blew-dried her hair. Once it was dry, I gave it a brush through and tied it in a low ponytail and try and get it as less knotty as possible in the morning. I opened her covers and led her to bed. I tucked her in.

"Goodnight Bella" I said softly before leaving her room, closing the door. When I turned round I saw dad.

"How is she?" he asked me. I took a deep breath and ran a hand through my hair.

"She's like a zombie; all she did was stare at the wall. I managed to clean her and get her in her Jamies and do her hair for the night. I don't know much about what happened other than what I have added up, which was that they went for a walk in the woods and he broke up with her and walked away. She would have tried to follow him but would have gotten lost" I told him honestly. He nodded, an angry look in his eyes which I am guessing in directed at Edward. Dad never really like him, this stunt will have just made that worse.

"Alright Mary. Thank-you for taking care of her. Goodnight" he said and gave me hug before going to his own room. I went to my bedroom and shut the door leaning against it and taking a deep breath. It's been an emotionally draining day for everyone. I got dressed into my Disney princess jamies (don't judge me) and went to sleep.

Sadly I was not to have a peaceful sleep as I was awoken by shrill screams. I figured out that it was Bella screaming Bloody Murder and I ran to her room. I met dad along the way and we went into her room. She looked as if she were in agony, we woke her up. She took deep breaths, tears streaming down her cheeks before sobs left her mouth. Dad and I embraced her from either side of her. "What's wrong Bell's?" dad asked.

"He left me" was all Bella said. Dad and I shared a look at each other over Bella's shoulder. I don't think this will be the last of those kinds of nights.

We were right.


	14. Four Months Later

_**DISCLAIMER – I do not own the Twilight Saga. I only own Mary Swan. Please review, I would really like to hear your thoughts. Happy Reading!**_

It's been four months of Bella's depression. All she did was go to school, do her work, when she got home she done her homework than sat on her chair looking out of the window. She keeps on emailing Alice but only for it to get sent back as failed. It's hard enough for me and dad to see her like this, as low as this for such a long time over a break-up. But the physically killer part for us is Bella's nightly nightmares. Blood curdling screams fill the house each night. It's gotten to the point that dad tells me to go to La Push after school so that I could sleep until eight. Then I would need to get home. So that's Bella's new routine and mines is waking up, getting myself ready for school and making sure that Bella gets ready as well and all her stuff is sorted. She then drives us to school. I hang around with her friends while she sits at the Cullen's old table; it's the only time I get a waking break from Bella. People look at me sympathetically due to the bags under my eyes. It's obvious that I am exhausted, everyone can see it. That's why I walk to La Push to Billy's house to get some sleep. They wake me up again at 7.15 so that I can make dinner for myself and the boys. I like doing it for them as it gives me something to concentrate on, plus a change of who I am helping out.

Charlie picks me up from La Push before eight and we go home. When I get in, dad does the dishes which I am thankful for as I have to make sure than Bella is okay. I check to make sure that she's eaten, then if she needs washed. It's not as bad as when it first started. I still have to basically do most things for her. But she can wash herself now; I just do her hair again when she's out. Then I can relax after I know that she will be okay before bed. Then her screams start and I bring a blanket a sleep in her room. But I don't really sleep because of her relentless screaming. I am lucky to get a good two hours sleep a night and the rest in just in and out.

Then Charlie cracked when Bella and I got home one day. I was told not go down to La Push straight away today and now I know why. "That's it" dad said looking at Bella. She looked at him confused. "What?" she asked.

"I am sending you to Jacksonville to live with your mother" he told her, dad and I had a conversation a few weeks ago about what was happening with Bella and how it wasn't fair on any of us.

"No" she said.

"The reason being is that this behaviour isn't normal. It's not been fair on you and your sister. Mary has had to stop her life apart from school to take care of you" dad told her.

She shook her head "Mary goes to Jake's everyday" she replied.

"She goes there to catch up on sleep because she's up most of the night with you, making sure that I get some sleep. Her words being that I need more sleep than herself. It's scaring all of us. You need to go stay with your mother, get some sun on your skin and make some new friends" Dad said to her.

"I like my old friends" she murmured but loud enough for us to hear.

"You never see them anymore Bella. Mary only sees them at school. Other students have been saying that you always sit at the Cullen's table looking out of the window" he argued with her.

"Jessica and I are going out for a girls night" Bella said to him. "Please don't send me away" she begged him. He looked at her thinking.

"I don't want you to go Bell's. I love you as I love your sister Mary. If you promise to hang around with them again then I will reconsider" he said. Bella nodded and walked into the house. I stood next to dad and watched her go into the house.

"You look shattered baby girl" my dad said to me.

"I am, it's taking a toll on me" I admitted.

"I noticed, I have been getting contacted by the school saying that your work is suffering. I explained the situation and they don't mind you taking the rest of the week off to catch up on sleep and study" dad said. I thought about it, it didn't seem like a bad idea.

"That sounds great, I will take them up on that offer. I think I am the one in need of a nice relaxing bath" I said smiling at my dad. When we got in Bella had just gotten off the phone.

"Jessica and I are going to go and see a movie tonight" Bella said.

"Good. Hope you have fun" dad said, I smiled at her and squeezed her arm encouragingly. It was one of the most relaxing and lazy evenings that I have had in a while, no time to keep too, no one to worry about, just me and my bath. I drew myself a nice hot bath with lavender bubbles to relax. It was the best feeling ever me being in the bath instead of someone else. I was taking care of myself and not someone else. I know that sounds spiteful but I really needed this. Five months since Edward and the Cullen's left and it turned our lives upside down. In a way I hate them, especially Edward. How he hurt Bella and broke her and left us to salvage the pieces. If they were to ever come back, there is no way in hell would I ever forgive them.


	15. Motorcycles and Jacob

_**DISCLAIMER – I do not own the Twilight Saga. I only own Mary Swan.**_

I had found out from Jessica that my sister was a adrenaline junkie as she went on the back of a random mans motorcycle and went for a ride. That to me is not getting better. I wonder why she is doing this. I was headed down the reservation today to finally hang out with Jake properly as I haven't been able to see him like this in months. "Hey Mary, how's Bella doing?" Jacob asked concerned. He still had his crush on Bella. But I was his friend and I have been suffering due to Bella's depression to where's my how's you?

"She's came out of her zombie state but I don't know what is going in that head of hers" I told him honestly. Jacob just nodded. "Want to go for a walk on first beach?" he asked me, it been ages since I have been to the beach. The last time was prom under the twinkling stars and the warmth of the firelight. It was the definition of a magical night. "Yes, it sounds great" I said and we walked down the beach. We were nearing the part of the place where we had danced. I thought our relationship would've developed to something more after that night but he was still in love with Bella. It is and always will be a girly dream of mine, the idea of me and Jacob makes my heart flutter, I feel lighter and butterflies enter my stomach and I can't stop smiling. Sadly that's the way Jacob feels about my sister and she's just an adrenaline zombie.

It was a nice cold breeze as we walked. Something about hearing the ocean waves hitting the shore just relaxes me and makes me feel at peace with myself and with those around me. "You are looking better Mary. Less tired" Jacob commented, at least he noticed something. I know that was bratty of me.

"Yeah since dad threatened to send Bella to Jacksonville then she's kind of perked up a bit. Which has put a lot of pressure off of me, I still have to be up during the night for when Bella has her nightmares, but I have gotten some more sleep, thanks to the school letting me off to catch up" I told him.

He nodded "I am glad that things are getting better"

We were headed back to his house when we heard a truck; we turned round and saw Bella driving the faded red truck. I was confused as to why she was here. Jacob looked happy to see her. "Hey Jacob, Mary" she greeted us.

"What brings you to this neck of the woods Bella?" Jacob said walking up to her.

"Well I needed my mechanic type friend to fix something up for me" she said as she inched closer to the back of the truck. I was getting concerned, what has she got? Bella then took the tarp off and there was two very run down bikes. She's went crazy, she can hardly walk straight never mind driving a motorcycle. "So what do you think?" Bella asked us.

"They look quite run down, but I think I could fix them" Jacob said assessing the bikes. I looked at him incredulously. He was seriously going to do this for her. This is the opposite of helping her. This is signing her death certificate. "I got them from the scrap yard. I thought you would like to fix them up" Bella said to Jacob.

"I could try" he said looking at her with a smile.

"Really Jake, you think this is a good idea Bella being on a motorcycle if you fix these?" I asked him with wide disapproving eyes.

"Please Mary. It will make me better, I promise" Bella begged. I looked at Jake who was giving me the puppy dog look.

"Alright but if dad catches you" I began when Bella interrupted me.

"Please don't tell Charlie" she begged me.

"I won't tell dad, I never said that. I said that if he catches you. I had nothing to do with it as I disapprove. It's on you and Jake" I told her, she nodded and smiled then proceeded to hug me thanking me over and over. I didn't say anything good. I didn't say that she could do it, but then again I didn't say anything against it. I just hugged her back anyway as for the past few months it's just me giving her the affection and she couldn't even raise her arms to hug me back. So I am relishing this moment, maybe she is getting better after all.

Whilst Bella and I were bonding Jake had took the bikes out of the back of the truck himself. With the weight of those and lifting them that high to put them of the ground without any signs of it being heavy for him. I think Jake is doing steroids as he has been getting bulkier very quickly lately. "Wow, you know that anabolic steroids are bad for you" Bella commented voicing my thoughts.

"I am not on drugs Bella. I am just filling out" he said with a cocky smile. I shook my head at them, may as well as see how this goes I thought as I followed Bella and Jacob to the garage with the bikes. So began the blooming friendship of Bella and Jacob. I just hope that Jacob doesn't get hurt as he really likes Bella, just not in the way that she wants to be or is ready to be. I also hope that she isn't just going to replace Edward with Jacob. As if she loses Jacob I don't think that dad and I can go through that again. It was too painful to watch and too painful to live with.

Bella was cracking jokes as was Jacob; they looked like the way that me and him used to be all the time. I miss that, I lost that when Bella moved to Forks and now she has that and I am the third wheel. I will admit it that I am jealous watching them be the way they are together. I am envious of Bella as she doesn't seem to get what she has and how many people actually love her and not just Edward and Jacob. I am jealous that she has walked into Forks and put me through hell between vampires and her depression which was caused by vampires and everyone seems to love her. Well except Jessica. She just mainly talked to Bella for gossip but she does care about Bella, she can just see what Bella doesn't see about herself.

 _ **What do you guys think? Do you think Mary's opinion's are justified or that she's just being a bitch and should support her sister more and focus on helping Bella even if that means losing Jacob's friendship through her jealousy.**_


	16. Pushed Aside

_**DISCLAIMER –**_ _ **I do not own the Twilight Saga. I only own Mary Swan. Happy reading!  
Underline – Jacob text (if the underline doesn't show up then it is bold too)  
Italics – Mary Text**_

It been a month since Bella and Jacob started on the bikes, well Jacob fixed the bikes while Bella just sat and talked and passed tools to him. I was happy that one day Quil and Embry showed up, Bella panicked trying to hide the bikes but Jacob calmed her saying that they were friends. "Hey Quil, Embry, it's been a long time" I said giving them each a cuddle, they hugged me back tightly. Yeah I miss my boys. "Guys this is Bella, Mary's sister. Bella this is Quil Atterra and Embry McCall" Jacob introduced. "What about the part where your Jacob's girlfriend Bella?" the guys teased.

"Uh I'm not... we're not" Bella stumbled.

"Oh, burn" they laughed at Jacob

"Remember that part when I said she was a girl and a friend" Jacob said trying to save himself.

"Embry do you remember him making that distinction?" Quil asked Embry

"No, I do not" Embry replied and Jacob just threw an oil rag at them. I laughed; I could always count on the guys to bring a smile to my face. It felt better being acknowledged instead of being ignored as the person standing to the side instead of being the third wheel watching Jacob and Bella's relationship blossoming.

Dad was happy as Bella was not having any nightmares anymore thanks to the company of Jacob. I guess that me losing my best friend to Bella came with its benefits. No more sleepless nights and dad seemed a lot happier as well as Bella. Jacob and me texted more now than when we saw each other. It's just like when Bella had her depression. I was over but since I was too tired to talk we just texted.

 **Hey do you think that Bella likes me?**

 _Sure she does, that much as obvious. You have made a massive difference to her Jake. She doesn't have any nightmares anymore since she's been hanging about with you. Of course she likes you; she wouldn't hang around with you otherwise._

 **I know that she likes me normally Mary. I was meaning does she like like me?**

I knew that this was coming. I didn't know for sure. All I know is that now Bella is all about Jacob. How great he is and how he's made her get better and that it's the best help that she's had since her depression hit. That hurts when she says that, it was as if the sleepless nights meant nothing. That cooking, bathing and doing her hair was nothing. That everything that I did for her meant nothing more than dust that you sweep away and get rid of.

 _I don't know Jacob, I know that she is becoming really attached to you like Edward. But I don't know if she's just latched on to you because you don't bring any memories back of him. She can't shut up about you. It's like the sun coming out of your backside Jake. You really just need to talk to her about it and find out where you both stand. I am just your friend; I don't really know what goes on in Bella's head._

 **She really talks about me all the time?**

Of course he just picked that part up out of that paragraph.

 _Yes she does. Dad is happy that she has gotten better and is not acting like a zombie anymore. A shell of the person that once was. At sometimes I felt as if I was caring for someone with Dementia at times. Solely because of what I had to do for her. But that is the only similarity._

 **I am glad that I made her feel better Mary. I will continue what I'm doing with her and hopefully something comes of it.**

That is basically what I was kind of doing but unknowingly at first when I was hanging around with Jacob. Then nothing did. I will just have to wait and see what comes of it.

 _Yeah sure as I don't know how dad and I will cope if she slips back into her depression. You are her anchor Jacob, don't mess with that._

 **Don't worry I won't hurt her. Especially not in the way that he did. But can you do me a favour Mary?**

 _Sure_

 **Can you like not come to the reservation anymore when Bella and I are hanging out as I kind of feel like your just a presence that's there and that won't help when I am trying to go out with Bella**

Now that hurt worse than what Bella said although she never knew that it came out that way to me. At least I hope she's not aware of it. But to push your friend to the side so that he can get with your sister who he's been crushing on for years. I didn't know how to take that. So I will just stay out of their way. I am obviously not wanted. I am sure Bella won't have any qualms about having Jacob all to herself.

 _Sure, good luck!_

 **Thanks!**

I can't believe that I just let that happen. That I wished him luck, but I didn't want him to hate me if I spoke my thoughts. I will just persevere and see what happens. Maybe it's just time that I am no longer needed in Jake's life. He and my sister need each other more than they do me.

 _ **So what do you think of Jacob and Bella's behaviour towards Mary?  
What do you think of what's Jacob's asked of Mary?  
Do you think both Jacob's and Bella's words towards/about Mary justified?  
Review or PM me what you think**_


	17. Time with Jessica

_**DISCLAIMER – I do not own the Twilight Saga. I only own Mary Swan. Happy Reading!**_

I have followed as Jacob has asked of me and stayed away from when him and Bella are hanging out. He hasn't texted me since and I him. Bella still talks about how much fun she had with Jake and how great he is. Apparently Bella, Mike, Jessica, Eric, Angela and Jacob are going to the cinema to watch Facepunch. Bella didn't invite me, so I didn't go. I was polite and didn't want to impose. Although Jessica ended up phoning me saying that she didn't want to go and wanted to hang out with me instead so I invited her over. I couldn't be bothered leaving the house and desired company.

Bella had already gone. I hope she enjoys her movie and I hope that Jacob and Bella talk, as I would like to see Jake again. But only if he wants to see me. Even dad has picked up on the distance between Jacob and I.

"You and Jacob okay Mary?" dad asked me once Bella had left for the cinema.

"Jacob has a crush on Bella and has asked me not to come round with Bella when she goes and visits him" I told him. My dad seemed torn obviously as he likes the fact that Jacob has made Bella better but he doesn't like how I have been pushed to the side, replaced. "Bella's finally happy, she certainly talks about her and Jacob a lot. So if it means that she's happy and not having nightmares. Then the atmosphere in this house can be better and I can actually sleep. If I have to pay the price of my best friend then I guess I just have to deal with it" I told him.

"I am so happy that you took care of your sister throughout her depression. I am glad that you are sleeping again. I am happy that I raised a girl that respects other people wishes and goes out of her way to help people. But there is a line; you should not sacrifice your own happiness for others. You shouldn't have to give up friends to help make someone feel better. I am not happy that you are not happy" he said to me whilst grasping my shoulders making me look at him.

"I feel as if it's all Jacob that she cares about. How Jacob is the one that helped her best and made her better. Is she forgetting that I stayed up to calm her nightmares? That I made sure that she was clean and had everything that she needed? That I gave up my needs and what I wanted to help her. Is it so hard for her to appreciate what I did? To say a genuine thank-you. That's all I want" I cried and hugged into my dads chest. He wrapped his arms around me hesitantly. I knew that he wasn't that good at the heart to heart thing, but he did try and he was there and that was what counted.

"Hey there, I am sure she does appreciate everything that you have done for her Mary. She is just on cloud nine just now. It will hit her eventually sweetheart. You know it's your birthday coming up. What is it that you would like? Ask for as much as you want as you deserve it, after how you have helped me and your sister" dad said pulling me away from him so he could look at me again. I completely forgot about my birthday. I have been too busy worrying about Bella and being self-absorbed when it comes to Jacob that I actually forgot that it was coming up.

"Umm" I started off

"You forgot, didn't you?" my dad asked laughing. I just nodded, he knew me so well.

"Well, I would like the new That's what I call Disney princess cd. Plus the books fairest of them all and the beast within. It's a take on the Snow White and Beauty and the Beast but on the Evil Queens and Beasts perspective. Can I also ask for a small light up blossom tree?" I asked him. He smiled.

"Of Course you can, so what's on your amazon wishlist then?" he asked and I sheepishly nodded. "Okay, I will see what I can do baby girl" my dad said and walked away upstairs.

Then Jessica rang the doorbell, I hurried and opened the door. "Hey Jessica, how are you?" I asked and let her inside.

"Hi Mary, I am okay I really didn't want to go on another movie night with Bella again. How have you been doing, you have to live with her?" she asked me. I walked her upstairs to my bedroom. I closed the door behind us. We sat on my bed across from one another.

"I have been okay I guess. Glad to have been getting some sleep. What's wrong with going to the cinema with Bella?" I asked curious.

"Last time she really wanted to see this zombie movie. It was gross. Then when we were going out of the movies, she completely spaced out and ended up going towards these guys on the back of these motorcycles claiming that she knew them. She jumped as if she saw a ghost and said to that space that you're not here. So she did, she came back fairly quickly claiming that it was such a rush. Your sister went to zombie depressive to adrenaline junkie in the space of a couple of days" Jessica filled me in. So that's why she went looking for motorcycles for Jake to build, so that she could get a rush of adrenaline. If she's seeing something as Jessica says then could that be a factor in wanting Jake to build the motorcycles so she can see this thing.

"Yeah she bought these two motorcycles from the scrap yard a month or so ago and drove them down to the rez for Jacob to fix" I told her.

"Wait. Jacob as in your best friend Jacob?" Jess asked me.

"Yeah, he's had a crush on Bella for years so he was more than happy to help. I haven't seen him in a while, since he texted me asking not to come down to the rez while he and Bella were hanging out because he feels that my presence being there would stop his and Bella's love blooming so to speak" I told her. It was nice having someone that I could talk to about everything; I really needed girl time after everything that's happened.

"Oh My God, how can he treat you like that? You have been there for him his entire life and is just replacing you with your sister!" Jessica said shocked at the information that I gave her.

"So yeah I am abiding by his wishes and just waiting to see what happens" I told her.

We talked for another hour then Jessica had to leave, which was good as if it had been another ten minutes then she would have been caught by Bella. "Hi Bella, how was the movie?" I asked her as she barged into my room.

"You knew that Jake liked me more than a friend? I thought we were sisters, you should have told me!" she screamed at me. So I guess they had the talk then.

"Bell's I didn't know how you would feel after everything that happened. Jacob asked me not to come down to the Rez in case it affected any feelings that may blossom between you and as his friend, someone who's cared for him since we were tots I respected his wishes. I left it to you, plus I thought you would like a break from my giving that I spent every night with you as well as bathing you and stuff for the past few months" I told her calmly.

Bella just huffed "You had no right! You should have told me! I didn't need your help! I wouldn't have been fine after... after he left" she shouted struggling to get the words out. I just looked at her shocked, what did I do to deserve this? What have I done wrong to her? She just stormed out slamming my door behind her and I heard her stomping to her own room before slamming her own door.

Dad came into my room and took one look at me and rushed to me. "What happened?" he asked.

"Didn't you not hear?" he nodded.

"What did I do?" I asked him pathetically. He just hugged me tighter.

 _ **Thoughts? Why do you think Bella is so angry at Mary? It's not like she's done anything but staying away.**_


	18. Wolves not Bears

_**DISCLAIMER – I do not own the Twilight Saga. I only own Mary Swan. Happy Reading!**_

It has been a two weeks since Bella stormed into my room screaming at me for things I had no control over and to respect another's privacy. Bella phones Jacob as much as she possibly can, she's not seen him since the movies. We still aren't on good terms, well every time I try to talk to her to find out what's wrong with her. She glares at me as if Jacob not talking to her is my fault. I have now not spoken to Jacob in a month or so now, so how Bella thinks this is my fault is beyond me as if I haven't had any contact from him as he requested of me then how can any of it be my fault. I would have phoned to ask for Jacob, but since Bella is getting nowhere fast through phone calls then I just phoned to ask Billy how's he has been doing and if Jacob is feeling any better, always finishing off with asking him if he needs me to do anything. Unlike Bella, I don't bombard them with phone calls, I just phone daily before dinner.

"Mary!" Bella shouted from downstairs. Does she want to shout at me again I wondered as I went downstairs to meet her. "We are going on a hike" she stated. I just blinked at her, she's officially gone crazy. Dad has been getting reports from the station about hikers being killed in the woods and that is what she wants to do. "I want to find a place I always used to go to and I could use the company. I know I really don't deserve it after what I said to you that night. But please can we go, safety in numbers right?" she said hesitantly, I noticed how she acknowledged that she done a bad thing but didn't apologise for it. I guess that it's the best I was going to get out of her and I really couldn't be bothered with another argument. So I put on my combat boots and shrugged on my black hooded coat and followed Bella into the woods.

"Do you know where you are going Bella?" I asked her, I was a wee bit behind her as I didn't know where I was going and that she's slow. "I am looking for a meadow" was all she said.

"Was this the meadow you and Edward always used to go to?" I asked her and she flinched when I said his name. So now I know what she's doing. She's still not over him, not that that's a surprise. After how long and severe her depression was and how she has clutched onto Jake and now he's not talking to her. She is slipping again, I knew this would happen. To be fair after dating a vampire who broke up with you and left you in the woods lost and alone tends to be a fair enough bad breakup that's hard to get over.

We finally reached the so called Meadow. Bella looked crushed, it looked dead and bare. She fell to the ground and stroked it. I put my hand on her shoulder in comfort, it was then I saw a familiar face. I squeezed Bella's shoulder and she looked up and saw Laurent who then zoomed in to face to face talking distance. I jumped and Bella stood up. "Bella, Mary. I came to visit the Cullen's but the place was empty" he said and circled us slowly. "I am surprised that they left you behind. Not so much Mary as she was just the package deal that came with you" he looked at my sister. I was a little offended but I decided that the comment was a good thing for me when it came to Vampires.

"Do the Cullen's visit often?" he asked. Bella jumped as if she saw a ghost.

"All the time" Bella replied "I will tell them that you stopped by, why are you here?"

"I came as a favour for Victoria" he said. Both Bella and I visibly flinched at the thought of her.

"Victoria wouldn't be happy about me killing you" he said looking at the ground, my eyes widened in fear. I am back to hating my sister for dragging me into all this Vampire rubbish. She's like a bloody magnet to the things. "You see Victoria isn't happy about Edward killing her mate. So she sees that it's only fair that he kills Edward's so that he could feel the pain that she felt when he killed James" he continued. That done nothing to help calm my nerves.

"But you helped us. Edward wouldn't be happy. He's very protective" Bella argued.

"But he's far away isn't he?" he questioned her. He rushed up to us. He cupped Bella's face in his hands as a comforting gesture. "Don't worry, you won't feel a thing. I will kill you quickly whereas Victoria planned to kill you slowly and painfully" he said Bella gently. I tugged at his arm.

"Please don't" I told him over and over again. But he just threw me backwards behind Bella. I had the wind knocked out of me and there was pain. I saw Laurent put his hand up to kill her and her heard what I guess was supposed to be her last words "Edward I love you" nice to know that she doesn't include her family in there but oh well. But then he stopped as a growl sounded from behind me. I looked around and saw horse sized wolves emerging from the woods. I was officially terrified. First Vampires and now giant wolves.

The wolves looked at me before charging at Laurent who turned and ran. A russet coloured one past me and stopped to look at Bella before it rushed to join in with the fight. Bella got up and grabbed my arm lifting me up before we ran through the woods to get home.

As soon as we got home, Bella ran to dad "Dad I saw them" she said. I just caught up with her and went straight for a glass of water. I was so out of breath and terrified. "I saw them in the woods. They're not bears, they're wolves" she said.

"What the hell were you two doing in the woods" dad asked. "You saw them? Wolves?" Bella nodded in response.

"Harry can you round some guys up for a hunting trip?" dad asked. Harry looked startled but said sure before going to use the phone. "Just stay in the house. Both of you" dad said as he followed Harry. We nodded, as soon as dad and Harry left the house I slid down the cupboards for a breather. Bella just went up to her room. Thanks for the concern I thought as she disappeared.

 _ **So what did you guys think? Did you think for a split second that Jacob was going to imprint on Mary?**_


	19. BellaJacob Confrontation

_**DISCLAIMER – I do not own the Twilight Saga. I only own Mary Swan. Happy Reading!**_

I was having such a nice sleep when Bella came into my room and opened up the curtains. "Why? It's the weekend, I want to sleep" I complained rolling onto my stomach and pulling the cover over my head. She then proceeded to rip the cover off me. "How rude" I said in ja ja binx voice to her whilst going into sitting position. **(Star Wars reference)**

She just rolled her eyes at me and proceeded to go to my wardrobe and chuck me leggings, a black skirt and light pink long sleeved top. She set out black socks and my white and pink flower shoes, as well as some underwear. I looked at her shocked, she actually done something for me, picked an outfit that was actually nice. "We are going to Jakes, so get ready" she said and left me sitting there dumfounded.

I got dressed and looked at myself in the mirror, I looked quite nice. I put on my hematite dolphin that Jake bought me and my rose quartz heart earrings and bracelets. I put my diamond studs in my ears. I brushed my hair and grabbed my black hair band and was ready to go. I went to the truck which Bella was already inside of and we drove down to La Push. It was raining which it always was in Forks but today just seemed especially gloomy. We parked outside of the little red house that Jacob and Billy resided in. We saw Jacob walking out in the rain shirtless.

Bella ran outside and beckoned me to follow her as so I did. We approached Jacob and I was already soaked to the bone, I wrapped my arms around myself looking down at the ground feeling my clothes stick to me like a second skin. "Jacob! I thought you were too sick to come outside or answer the phone when I call" Bella said to him, he was looking at her. They were talking and it sounded like a breakup to me even though they weren't going out. "Mary has missed you since you told her not to come here when I was here. Before you say that she's now broke her promise, I dragged her here" Bella said, she's sticking up for me. I looked up and looked at Jacob, I caught his eyes and it was like my world just stopped. His eyes were a deep chocolate brown with gold flecks in them making them look animalistic. I blinked and when I looked at him again he was glaring at me with such intensity that I thought I would be swallowed down into a hole.

"It wasn't supposed to be you" he murmured angrily "Why do you have to always ruin everything Mary! It wasn't supposed to you!" He shouted at me I recoiled as if he backhanded me. Tears ran down my cheeks. I was just standing there, what did I ruin? I didn't understand. I was trembling but this time it wasn't just because of the cold but Jacob's words had cut a deep cut into me. I turned walking quickly back to the truck. I heard a sound coming from behind me, like an animal call. I turned briefly and saw Sam, Paul, Jared and Embry. They were clones of each other each bulky with muscle, shirtless and hair cut short with the same tattoo on their upper arm. Jacob was the new member of the Sam Uley cult. The four guys looked at me sympathetically, I turned and got into the truck, dripping wet and cold and in uncontrollable tears.

Bella returned soon after. "I am sorry that I brought you down here. I didn't think he would react that way towards you" she said as we drove home. I just nodded my head and stared out of the window trying to control the sobs that were threatening in my throat making it tighten and sore. When we got home I just went back to my room and put on my Jamies and got back to bed. I cried myself to sleep. I couldn't believe that Jake said those things; I couldn't believe that he hurt me. My Jake would never say those things; he would never hurt me like that. I guess he's just not my Jake anymore.

 _ **I know that this is very short chapter but I think it has done what it needed to do. What do you guys think?**_


	20. Imprinted

_**DISCLAIMER – I**_ _ **do not own the Twilight saga. I only own Mary. Happy Reading!**_

Somehow Bella managed to get me to go back down to La Push her words being that she was going to give Jacob a piece of her mind for the way he had treated the both of us. When we got out of the truck I waited outside whilst Bella barged through Billy and into Jacob's room. There was the animal call again and I turned round to see Sam and the guy walking towards the house. Bella then came back and pulled me up to them by the arm. "What did you do?" Bella shouted.

"What did we do? What did you do? What did he tell you?" Paul said threateningly. Sam put his hand on Paul's chest "Easy" he said.

"He won't tell me anything because he's scared of you!" Bella shouted. Paul then just laughed and she proceeded to slap him. He looked really angry now; he was taking rapid deep breaths, his whole body heaving with each breath. "Get back!" Sam shouted at us. We did slowly then as Paul combusted a giant wolf stood in his place. Bella pushed me in front of her using me as a human shield against Paul. "Bella!" I heard Jacob shout. Bella then left, the force yanking me backwards to the ground. Paul stalked towards me. I held his eyes; I could see that they were his eyes. I heard something ripping and turned to see Jacob jumping over Bella and turning into a giant russet wolf. The same wolf that stopped by Bella before chasing Laurent.

I turned my eyes back to Pauls. Then Jacob tackled him and they wrestled into the woods. I got scratched by one of Jacob's claws as he jumped over me to tackle Paul. "Take the two of them back to Emily's place" Sam shouted as he followed after Jacob and Paul. Embry knelt down beside me.

"You okay Mary?" he asked, I just nodded slowly. "Let me see your arm" I lifted my arm and he gently took it. It was a big cut, not too deep to scar. But it travelled down from my elbow to my wrist. "Let's go get it cleaned up" he said as he helped me up. Jared was helping Bella to the truck. We drove to Emily's Jared and Embry arguing over who won the wrestling match Jacob or Paul. They made an animal call when they got out of the truck. I got out after them. "Maybe we should go back and check on Jake" Bella called from inside the truck but she was just ignored. She went out of the truck. Embry stopped us before we went into the house.

"See with Emily, Sam's fiancé. Don't stare it bugs Sam" I nodded whilst Bella proceeded to ask why. We soon found out when we got in and saw the scars running down half of her face. "Who's this?" Emily asked glancing at the boys before looking back at us. "Bella and Mary Swan, who else?" Jared replied.

"Nice to meet you" she said. "I made some muffins. Ladies first" she said. Bella and I took a muffin. They were huge. "Um, is it okay if I get this cut seen too?" I asked. Emily looked at my arm and rushed to me and brought me to the counter muttering apologies and tending to my arm. Putting antiseptic cream on it which stung and then wrapped it in a bandage.

Sam came in and went straight to Emily and kissed all over her scarred side of her face. Jacob and Paul came in playing as if they hadn't been wrestling at all. Jacob looked at me, my arm a flash of hurt at the sight then Bella and waved her outside. The rest of the guys looked at me as the two of them left with sympathy.

"So your wolves?" I asked them. They filled me in on how the legends that I heard when I was a child were all true. How they only hunt and kill vampires using Laurent as an example. I am quite glad he's dead then he couldn't get back to Victoria. They told me about imprinting and how Sam had imprinted on Emily. It must be nice finding your soul mate. I was envious of them.

"We apologise about Jacob's behaviour. He shouldn't have said the things that he did" Sam told me. I nodded. It wasn't his fault that Jacob is being an arsehole.

"He always liked the idea of Bella and we have been drifting apart since she moved here. So I guess he needs her more than me. He always had a crush on her. I stayed away like he asked me too before he became a wolf so that he and Bella could get closer and gain something more than friendship. I respected his choices and left him to it until he wanted me around again. Then he talks to me like that after not talking to me in over a month. It just hurt" I explained to them.

They looked angry and sympathetic. I didn't want their sympathy; it gets to the point that it feels suffocating. Jacob and Bella returned and Bella looked happy and when she looked at me she looked smug. What's brought this on? Jake then motioned for me to follow him. I did although I wasn't going to say anything.

"Mary. I am sorry for the things that I said. Thinking from your side of the situation you must have been shocked at my words" he said. I just nodded at him. "I know that they guys explained everything to you and the reason why I said those things to you is that I imprinted on you. But I wanted to imprint on Bella, I still love her" Jacob explained. If he was hoping that the pain was going to lessen he was wrong, it just got worse. The way the guys explained it was like love at first sight and your souls are bound. So to hear that your apparent soul mate would rather want your sister, it hurts.

"So what do you want from me then?" I asked looking at him with emotionless eyes, he flinched as he realised now how much he's hurt me. As when I get hurt, I shut down and I build walls up to hide the wound that was created. "I still want to be friends Mary" Jacob said.

"Okay we will stay friends. Is that all you wanted me for?" I asked him sharply. He looked at me shocked. Was he expecting that I was going to be happy, that I was going to be okay after what he's said to me? I just turned and walked back to Emily's. I heard him calling my name but I ignored him. But quickened my pace into a run, a couple of tears running down my cheeks. He wanted Bella, well he can have her and I can just hang around with Embry and the rest of the guys as they are much nicer than Jacob.

 _ **Do you guys think that Mary's reaction was fair? Should she have forgiven him? Please review or PM me to tell me your thoughts.**_


	21. Dreams

_**DISCLAIMER – I do not own Twilight. I only own Mary Swan. Happy Reading!**_

 _ **Italics - dreaming**_

Jacob has been trying relentlessly to get in touch with me. Now he will know how Bella feels when he doesn't pick up the phone. Speaking of Bella she has become a lot darker in her personality, or maybe I just didn't notice it much before. She seems to be getting more smug and become Miss Know It All. She gloats that she was the first one that Jacob explained all of the wolf stuff too, forgetting that I was having the same conversation with the rest of the pack. She also thinks and has said to me that the reason why Jacob didn't stay alone with me that long was because he detests me. Even though I was the first one to arrive back at Emily's I have told her that but she just waves it off and insists that is because I got too upset and ran away.

So my plan is to ignore the both of them. I am succeeding better at ignoring Jacob than Bella as she for one lives in the same house as me and two she comes into my room to talk about her and the pack. Doesn't she see that I am hurting? Of course she does, that is why she is doing it to rub salt into my wound. I try to make everyone happy, but it's not working and I am just hurting myself in trying. But I just can't stop; it's a part of me.

I haven't seen or talked to Jacob in a week and I was getting chest pains and headaches as well as dizziness. I think I was coming down with a bug. Dad let me stay off even though I insisted that I was fine, but he ordered bed rest for me as I did not look healthy enough to be out of my room let alone out of the house and in school. So I just lay in bed and slept as that is all I could really do.

 _I was in the woods in a long white nightgown that looked as if it came from the Victorian era. It was cold and eerie in the woods where I woke up. I felt as if something was watching me. I turned and saw a flash of bright red hair. I heard a howl in the distance that sounded as if it were in pain. I felt my heartbeat rising as each second past, it was painful. So painful that I just wanted to rip it out of my chest just so that the pain would leave. I was clawing at my chest now, sweat forming on my forehead, tears running down my cheeks. I felt as if my heart was going to combust. I wanted to scream from the pain but nothing came out. Then something flashed in front of me, I looked up and saw red eyes, marble skin and fiery red hair. Victoria._

 _The wolves howl grew louder and frantic. Getting closer. Victoria looked at me and smiled. "Do you want the pain to stop?" she asked sweetly tilting her head slightly to the side as her lips twisted to form a sadistic smile. But the pain was too much to bear. Too much to care much of the motive behind Victoria's words. I heard thuds of paws pounding heavily towards us. I nodded at her, the pain of rejection and betrayal consumed me. Just as the wolf came into view, I saw it's russet fur. I looked into those big brown eyes with golden flecks that shone more brightly and were more prominent in his wolf form. It was Jacob, he looked terrified. "I will end your pain. No need to worry" Victoria whispered in my ear as she plunged her heart into my chest. I looked into a blood red eyes as she pulled out my heart and held it up in front of me. I heard Jacob howl in agony and as I fell to the ground my sight lost Victoria and caught sight of Jacob. I looked into those big brown and golden eyes as my sight faded and darkness consumed me._


	22. Birthday Girl

_**DISCLAIMER – I do not own the Twilight Saga . I only own Mary Swan. Happy Reading!**_

I was screaming and heard someone calling my name whilst shaking me. I opened my eyes to see my dad, tears spilled from my eyes. "I hope you are not going to have the recurring nightmares that Bella had" dad said to me.  
"No, it was just a nightmare" I said rubbing my chest, it was still really sore.

"Okay, well that was an awful way to start off your birthday" my dad said, I laughed agreeing with him. "Anyways. Happy Birthday my baby girl" my dad said with a smile giving me my presents that were wrapped in baby pink wrapping paper with a mint green ribbon around them. I smiled, I hated it when my dad done this as it was so well wrapped that I didn't want to ruin it.

I opened the first one which was rectangular and was thick. It was the two books that I wanted Fairest of them All and The Beast Within. "Thank-you dad" I smiled at him and he gestured for me to open the others. The biggest was in a shape of a box when I opened it I saw that it was the light up blossom tree. I brought it out of it's packaging and sat it on my bedside and switched it on. "It's really pretty" I said with a grin. I went to open another, it was the Disney princess CD. I had all I asked for but I have another two. I opened the second biggest one and found a gold butterfly ornament. I loved it. The smallest one was an Egyptian gold cat necklace and earrings set.

"Thank-you so much dad. You really didn't have to me all this" I said to him giving him a hug.

"I wanted to treat my baby girl after all she's done and went through recently. Aren't I allowed to do that?" he asked looking at me.

"I suppose you are" I replied.

"The butterfly means new beginnings and I think that is what you need. To take care of yourself and start something new. Also the Cat was sacred to the Egyptian goddess of love, fertility and joy, Bast or Bastet" he said and then left the room. I then went for a shower and then went back to my room to get dressed. I put on a light green skater dress and white flats. I put on the jewellery that dad got me and put in gold cat earrings and necklace and blue diamond studs. Bella came in not long after I finished getting ready for the day.

"Happy Birthday Mary" she said walking up to me and gave me a box. I looked at her curiously, I didn't expect a gift from her. Inside was a charm for my bracelet, a rose quartz heart. I smiled at her and hugged her. "Thank-you" I whispered in her ear and went to put it on my charm bracelet.

"I am heading down to the rez, you coming?" Bella asked. I nodded.

We drove to Sam and Emily's place. The whole pack was there and there was a birthday cake in the middle of the table. "Happy Birthday!" they all shouted.

"Thank-you" I said to them. Paul came over and gave me a bear hug while sniffing me. I am just going to blame it on the wolf thing. I heard a growl and saw that it was coming from Jacob. That guy has issues. One by one they gave me presents. I don't think I got so many things in one day in my life. Seth and Leah gave me a new butterfly rucksack, a better one with more room. Embry bought me a stuffed toy deer with antlers. Quil bought me a small deer that was just a wee baby, it was so cute and a small bunny the colour of honey. Jared bought me a bottle of Bacardi which is one of my favourite drinks. Sam and Emily bought me a new white nightgown. It was beautiful and very detailed at the top of the gown. **(link on my profile)** Paul gave me a nemesis now silver wolf cushion, it was beautiful and the wolf looked as if it was lost in thought. I loved it.

Jacob didn't look to happy with Pauls gift but I liked it so Jacob can just go and screw himself. He then came over to me and gave me two wrapped gifts. I opened the smallest one first, it was Disney traditions Bambi spring figurine. Jacob knew how much I loved that. I then opened the second one and inside was a pink V-neck summer dress, it reminded me of one that I had when I was twelve. **(link on profile)** Also inside the same package was a matching pink hair ribbon. I put the presents to the side and went up to Jacob and hugged him. I noticed that the pain lessened when I was near him. I wonder if it's to do with the imprint.

I still hadn't forgiven Jacob for what he said to me but buying things that he knew that I liked was a start. It shows me that he remembers things. All in all today was a very good birthday. I have been an extremely lucky girl.

 _ **So what do you guys think? It is certainly a tone down from the drama and I think Mary needed a break a little spoiling was in order. Do you agree with Mary that what Jacob has done is a start or do you think that she should have completely forgiven him? The reason I decided for her not to fully forgive him is I don't want her to be the girl who's affections can be bought and will ignore the real problems.**_


	23. Jacob and Wolf POV

_**DISCLAIMER – I do not own the Twilight Saga. I only own Mary Swan. Happy Reading!**_

Jacob's POV (Bold is Jacob's wolf)

I love Bella, not Mary. I can't love Mary, she's my best friend. Although I have been a pretty shitty friend to her recently. I just hate it when Paul goes near her and the nerve of him buying a present with a silver wolf on it, his wolf. She's mine, my imprint. If she has any representation of a wolf it should be in my colours. Why am I like this?

This isn't fair on her, I made my choice. Why am I jealous?

 **Because your an idiot and need to realise that Bella is just using you as a replacement Leech** my wolf growled at me. I ignored him, Bella wasn't like that. She was warm with a kind heart. Her chocolate brown eyes, I could get lost in forever. She cares about the welfare of her family. How can the pack not see that?

 **Your blind and cannot see all the faults that Bella has. You ignore it. You cannot see what you are putting my Mary through. What Bella has and is putting her through. Mary is so much better than her sister, even when she was hanging around with the leeches, she was still wary around them and didn't want to be like them. Unlike her sister.**

No Mary is weak and cannot hold her own ground.

 **She just doesn't want to hurt people and get into a big thing. She has been trying to make you and Bella happy but the two of you keep dragging her back into it and you both are hurting her more. You sense the hurt that is in her heart as much as I do. You hate it too, but you ignore it for that Leech lover!**

But she's Mary, my friend. I have never looked at her in that way.

 **You did before you heard of Bella moving to Forks and you went straight back into your little crush mode.**

I never did. It's your fault. Why did you have to imprint on Mary. I was doing brilliantly with Bella.

 **Will you stop imagining your happily ever after with the leech lover. She belongs with the Leeches and she attracts them well enough. In her head whether she will admit it or not. She still loves Edward and believes that he will come back and turn her into a vampire so that they can live happily ever after. You need someone who is happy being human. Who wants a simple happy life. Who wants children and to grow old. That person is Mary.**

I will admit that Mary was beautiful with her long dark brown straight hair with hints of red and copper through it when the light hits it. Her skin alabaster, yet milky and smooth looking. Her eyes that change colour every now and again to show more a prominent colour whether that be brown, green or blue/grey. When she cries her eyes shine like emeralds as the red brings it out. She tries to make everyone happy and puts others before herself although she likes being selfish at times. She has admitted it and said that it's human nature. She accepts who she is although sometimes she hates herself. She loves nature, the green and the raindrops on leaves as she says that when the sun hits them, they are like diamonds.

 **See how much better she is than Bella**

But Bella has a little more backbone and is not afraid to speak her mind.

 **So does Mary if you would just give her a chance. That Leech is close.**

I ran and caught up with the redhead Leech, I just about had her when she jumped into the ocean. Damnit! I then smelled two familiar smells. Bella and Mary, what are they doing here?


	24. Attempted Murder

_**-DISCLAIMER – I do not own the Twilight Saga. I only own Mary Swan. Happy Reading!**_

Bella wanted to go to First Beach with me as I was going to just relax on the sand as I loved the feel of it under my feet and especially running through my hands. The only thing that beats it is the feel of grass under my feet. But when we got there she wanted to climb up and I knowing how clumsy she was went up with her. Which turned out to be a really bad decision. As once she got up she began taking off her Jacket saying things to nothing.

"Mary?" she asked and turned to me and grasped my hand.

"Yeah?" I asked her kind of scared.

"Do you want to cliff dive?" she asked hopefully.

"No, as I can't swim very well" I said. She shrugged and dragged me over to the cliff edge, gripping my hand tightly so that I couldn't get away. She's going to kill us both. I was about to protest when she jumped bringing me down with her, she screamed in delight whereas I screamed in fear. I crashed into the ice cold water, it stung ion impact. I was surrounded and the water was so heavy. I tried to kick myself up but my brain wasn't letting me. I was in overdrive of panic. I was bursting for some oxygen and I couldn't hold it any longer. I opened my mouth, the water came streaming in filling my lungs.

My sight was going dark, my head felt stuffy and light headed. My eyes felt so heavy. My lungs felt as if they were going to collapse. I felt something tug me up through the water and onto sand. I felt pressure on my chest and hair going into my mouth and lungs. I felt the water rise up to my throat and coughed it out, my lungs clearing of salt water. "Thank-god!" I heard a male voice cry out. I opened my eyes and saw Paul. "Hey" he said helping me sit up and rub my back.

"Hi" I said back in a croaky voice. "Where's Bella?" I asked him, he looked over his shoulder and I saw Jacob and Bella sitting. Of course Jacob would save Bella.

"I saw her jump off the cliff and taking you with her" he said, but there was something else he wasn't telling me.

"What is it?" I asked him.

"Harry's dead, he had a heart attack. Billy and Charlie are at his house now with his family" he said. My poor dad, Harry was one of his best friends. I wanted to be there for him right now, but I knew that my dad seeing me like this wouldn't be good for him. "Jacob is going to take you and Bella home" Paul said picking me up and taking me to the truck. I sat beside Bella and Jacob was at the steering wheel.

"Thank-you for saving me Paul" I said to him with a small smile grasping his big warm hand in thanks.

It was a awkward journey home between Bella and I's soaking wet clothes and the tension that was there between the three of us. You could cut through it with a knife. Bella and Jacob were cuddling on the drivers side of the truck while I just shivered at the other end. We pulled up in front of the house. I opened the door and jumped out, Bella was going to follow me out when Jacob leaned over her and shut the door. They were talking in rushed voices so I couldn't pick up what they were saying and saw them looking past me. I turned to see where they were looking at, it was Carlisle's car. Bella then got out of the truck and stalked off to the house. "You know if the Cullen's are back then I can't protect you as this is their territory" Jacob said. But Bella went on a head. I followed her as I just wanted a bath then bed. I needed rest as my dad was going to need me over the next few days.

I heard Jacob slam the truck door in frustration behind him. Bella went into the house first and turned out the light. We both jumped when we saw Alice. "What to explain to me how you two are still alive?" she asked.

"We were pulled out of the water after she tried to kill me by dragging me off a cliff" I said to her.

"Mary you're shivering. What is that awful wet dog smell that is on you two?" Alice asked, her nose crinkled up in disgust. "That will be Jacob" Bella said.

"Who's Jacob?" Alice asked.

"My ex-best friend and Bella's new one" I said to her bitterly. Bella turned to me with a disapproving look on her face. I have had a bad day, I can be snappy if I liked.

"He's a werewolf" Bella said turning back to Alice.

"Werewolves are not good company to keep" Alice said disapprovingly.

"Speak for yourself" I heard Jacob from behind us. I turned to look at him but he was just looking at Bella and Alice. I felt invisible. So I just shrugged and hid my face disguising the hurt on my face walking up stairs.

"Mary, where are you going?" Alice called to me when I was halfway up the stairs.

"I am going for a bath and bed as I am soaking wet and freezing" I said without turning back to them. I heard their voices growing fainter and fainter and I climbed the stairs and went into the bathroom. I turned on the extractor fan and turned the hot water on. I went back to my room and grabbed a light pink cotton towel and my phone and blu-tooth speaker and went back to the bathroom. I closed the bathroom door after me. I connected the phone to the speaker which I put on a shelf. I selected an album and sat it on the basket beside the bath as well as my towel. I then peeled my wet clothes off of me. I looked into the mirror, I looked like a mess. Bags under my eyes, my eyes dull and void of any kind of happy. I opened the bathroom window a crack so that it wouldn't get so steamy.

I then submerged myself in the hot water, letting the warmth seep into me and soothe my muscles. I closed my eyes and tilted my head back to rest it on the edge of the bath with the music playing as tears slipped down my cheeks.


	25. Broken Mary

_**DISCLAIMER – I do not the Twilight Saga. I only own Mary Swan. Happy Reading!**_

Jacob's POV:

She left. She left with that leech to go and save the one who left her alone in the woods all those months ago. She left me. I thought that we had something that she was getting over him. I have been blind. She will always have a connection to him and will always want him no matter what more she could have with me. Mary just seemed to not care that the Leech was in her house. She didn't seem to care that there was a possibility that this meant that the Cullen's were coming back. That that meant that I couldn't come round anymore. She didn't care.

 **Who would blame her after what she's been through?**

What do you mean?

 **You were really blind when it came to Bella and Mary. You two have hurt her. Take today for example. You saved Bella and let Paul save Mary. You never gave a thought to Mary when you saw Bella jump taking my Mary with her. You just thought about Bella. Whilst you made sure that Bella was safe in the truck, you left Mary at the other side shivering and freezing cold. Then when you smelled that Leech you didn't even try to get Mary back into the truck and was about to drive away back to the reservation with Bella leaving Mary to that Leech!**

Guilt flooded through me. I have really ignored Mary. If Paul wasn't there with me then Mary could've been dead now since I was so focused on Bella. When it was Bella that jumped taking an unwilling Mary with her. I left her being that lonely presence left in the corner. Never thought about or cared about. I turned to look at the Swan household and saw the bathroom light on and heard music playing. It was one of her favourite bands, but a solo album. Candice Night Reflections. I walked towards the house determined to see Mary and apologise for being such a shitty friend, protector and imprint.

Once I got inside and went upstairs to the bathroom I heard muffled sounds beneath the music. Sobs. She was crying. My heart twisted painfully at the sound. I had felt that underlying feeling of abandonment and pain. I ignored it and I didn't know what it was. Now I know. It was how Mary was feeling.

I couldn't take it anymore. I burst through the door, she jumped in fear and looked at me. She looked so small and fragile. Her arms covering her breasts and her knees coming up to her chin. Tears streaming down her cheeks. Bags were under her eyes which were more noticeable to her red swollen eyes. Her eyes shone an emerald green which made her bloodshot eyes more noticeable. Her eyes showed me the level of hurt that she bore. I dropped to my knees, pain, guilt, anger and regret flooding me seeing the state of Mary. For what I did to her.

"Mary, I am so sorry"

 _ **Cliffhanger. So what are you guys thoughts.**_


	26. Small Conversation

_**DISCLAIMER – I do not own the Twilight Saga. I only own Mary Swan. Happy Reading!**_

She looked at me wide eyed and trembling. "What for exactly?" she asked back shakily.

I took a deep breath "For ignoring you. For putting Bella before you, my best-friend" I answered moving closer to the tub. She took a deep shaky breath. "Are you just saying that because Bella has left?" she asked me bitterly, I flinched at her tone. I shook my head in response. Bella made her choice and now I must focus on my imprint. She is who I should have been focusing this entire time.

"Have you any idea what you've put me through?" she asked me quietly her head looking down into the water.

"I realise now how I hurt you. I am so sorry Mary. What can I do to earn your forgiveness?" She looked up at me, the tears shining in her eyes. She sobbed and the tears were streaming down her cheeks. She needed to cry, she needed to let the pain that she had been holding in out.

"Right, lets get you out of this bath" I told her and knelt into a position where I could easily stand up. She nodded and I put my hands under her arms and pulled her into a standing position in the bath. I never realised how beautiful she was. Her pale skin now pink from the warm water. How soft her skin was. I held her hand as I reached down and picked up her towel, turning off her music as I did so. I wrapped the towel around her shoulders and she brought her hands up to grasps the tops of it so that she could keep the towel on her. She shakily stepped out of the bath, water dripping off of her. I pulled the plug out of the bath so it could drain. I then led her into her room taking her speaker and phone with us.

Once we were in her room I set her speaker and phone down on top of a chest of drawers. She stood in the middle of her room. Her small body trembling with the force of the tears streaming down her face. I went up behind her and wrapped my arms around her, she collapsed into my arms no longer able to keep herself standing. How could I have been so blind?


	27. Aftermath

_**DISCLAIMER – I do not the Twilight Saga. I only own Mary Swan. Happy Reading!**_

I feel so humiliated due to Jacob seeing me this way. Broken. Plus the fact that he has basically seen me naked. This is just not my day. Once my crying fest was over. Jacob gave me a nightie and nicely turned so that I could change. I put on the pink nightie and went over to my bed and put the canopy in place and climbed in and snuggled under the covers. Jacob turned around and walked over to the bed. "I am so sorry for doing this to you Mary" he pleaded. My heart twisted at the tone of his words.

"You hurt me so badly Jacob. I could have died today and Paul had to save me whilst you were so absorbed by Bella. Your own imprint would've drowned today if it wasn't for your pack mate! If you think a sorry is going to make me forgive you, you have got another thing coming. I am not like Bella who will instantly forgive you just because you have shown interest. I would like you to leave Jacob, I want to sleep. I will need it so that I can explain to dad tomorrow that his other daughter left for Italy trying to save her ex-boyfriend who tore her apart and help him through the loss of one of his best friends Harry" I said to him turning away and pulling the covers up. I heard him take a shaky breath before moving towards the door and leave. Not long after I heard dad come in and go straight to bed. I soon fell into the depths of dreamland.

 _I was older and felt happy. I was married to Jacob and we had a child on the way. He was building up the nursery while I sat in the rocking chair cross-stitching a design to put on the wall in the nursery. Jacob was painting the walls and turned and smiled at me and I smiled at him._

I woke up and brought my hand to my mouth and felt tears burning in my eyes as I knew the likeliness of it happening was very slim. I took a few deep breaths and grabbed my diary from my bedside table. I laid it on my lap and grabbed the pen and began to write:  
 _Dear Diary.  
I think I have walked into the worst relationship in the history of relationships. I have been imprinted on by my so called best friend Jacob and he loves my sister Bella. Imprinting is supposed to mean that you have found the one, your soul mate. But to Jacob, that's worthless. I mean so little to him that when my sister dragged me off of a cliff into freezing cold water that he saved her and was willing to let me die, drowning. Grasping for life but it just being out of my reach. It was left to his pack brother to save me. I am internally grateful to Paul for what he did for me. _

_Can you imagine how it would feel to have your heart ripped out of your chest and stabbed repeatedly. That is how I have been feeling when it comes to Bella and Jacob._

 _Jacob has apologised but it took for my sister to leave with her ex-boyfriends vampire sister to take her to Italy to save said vampire ex-boyfriend. I have bigger things to worry about, my dad. He will be put first and I will put myself first before Jacob and Bella. I just hope that I can fulfil that promise to myself._

 _Mary._

I closed my diary and put it back to my bedside table and went downstairs and saw my dad sitting at the kitchen table holding a note that Bella obviously left. I came up behind him and hugged him. "I'm so sorry dad" I said in his ear, he patted my arm and gestured for me to sit across from him. So I did.

"Did you know about Bella's leaving?" he asked me.

"Yes but I didn't witness it. Do you want me to tell you what happened?" I asked him looking him dead in the eye. He nodded and I took a deep breath. "Well Bella wanted to go down to La Push yesterday to go to the beach. It had been a while since I went to the beach so I thought sure. Turns out she wanted to go cliff diving. So I followed incase she fell on the way up. She ended up standing at the edge and beckoned me over. I obliged but I live to regret that decision. She held my hand so tightly and jumped taking me with her. Jacob saved her and Paul saved me. Paul told me about Harry and I wanted to go with him to see you but I didn't want to worry you and causing you more stress by turning up soaking wet. Jacob took us home and we saw Alice waiting at the house. I was ignored so I basically went screw you guys and went for a bath to heat me up. Jacob informed me of what Bella had done. At that moment I couldn't care less and went to bed" I told him.

He looked at me shocked. "Bella in a sense tried to kill you?" I nodded. "You're saying that I could have lost you two and Harry all on the same day if it weren't for Jacob and Paul?" I nodded "Your sister knew of Harry's death?" I again nodded. "Why is she in Italy then?" he said angrily standing up and pacing putting a hand on his forehead. I stood up and touched his arm.

"She went because Edward thought that she was dead and that he couldn't live knowing that fact and he is going to kill himself so Bella's went to go get him with Alice so that he can see that she isn't dead and not kill himself" dad looked at me as if I had grown two heads. "Don't ask me how I know that he thought she died. As I said I left them to it" he hugged me after that.

"I am glad you're safe baby girl. I don't know what I'd do if I lost you. I am glad that you left them to it and not went with Bella to Italy" he said.

"I wouldn't disrespect Harry like that" I told him honestly. He nodded.

"Let's get ready for the funeral" he said and led me upstairs to my room.

 _ **So what do you guy's think. Funeral will be next chapter then Bella will be back and get grounded yay!**_


	28. Funeral

_**DISCLAIMER – I do not own the Twilight Saga. I only own Mary Swan. Happy Reading!**_

I looked at my reflection in the mirror; I was wearing a summer black maxi dress with a crop black cardigan. I wore black flats with a bow on the top. I brushed my hair into a side ponytail with two small sections of hair framing my face. I finshed off the hair by adding black rose clips. I put on a little natural eye make-up, my eyes looked darker than normal but that was what I was going for. I wore my charm bracelet and put on the hematite dolphin necklace that Jacob got me for prom. I wish I had that relationship back. A tear ran down my cheek at the memory of me and Jacob dancing on La Push beach.

"Mary, you ready?" dad called

"Yeah, I am just coming" I called back shaking myself out of the memory, today was about Harry, his family and my dad. I opened my door and went downstairs where I saw dad in his black suit. "You look really handsome dad" I said quietly as I walked to his side and grasped his hand.

"Thank-you, you look beautiful. Let's go" dad said, I nodded and gave him a small smile in thanks. We walked to the cruiser and drove to where the funeral was going to be held. We got out and went to the ceremony. We were behind Harry's family. To show support, the pack were opposite us. It was a lovely ceremony filled of memories and sadness. We went out to the graveyard where he was put in his place to rest. I held my dad's hand as the coffin was slowly put down to rest. He squeezed my hand in return and took a shaky breath. I snuggled into his side as tears fell down my face.

"Mary would you like to say a few words?" Sue asked me, I looked up at her grief stricken face and nodded. I looked to my dad to check if he was going to be okay without me for a few minutes.

Sue beckoned me over to stand beside her and her family. I looked towards Leah, she looked so numb. I grasped her hand and she looked at me with surprise, I gave her a small watery smile before I began. "Harry was not only a best friend to my father, but he was family to both me and my dad. He was a family man who cared for not only his family but those around him. He was a protector of sorts and wise. He was always there if I needed a little advice. He was an uncle to me. He was a great man and will be missed. I hope that he finds peace wherever he ends up" I finished off and looked at the people around me. Leah squeezed my hand gently and I turned back to her and she mouthed thank-you before nodding back to my dad. Gesturing me to go back to him. I nodded at her "If you need anyone to talk to Leah do not hesitate to ask" I whispered before I went back to join my dad.

"Thank-you Mary" Sue said when I was back at my dad's side. People then continued saying words to honour Harry. I felt eyes on me and I turned to see Jacob look at me with pitiful eyes, I glared back at him and he flinched. Good. I then put all my focus on my dad. He needed me, he was more important than this silly pitiful teenage problem that Jacob and Bella have put me in. I was angry at Bella for leaving, if I wasn't there our dad would be left to handle this all alone without any support whilst she willing abandons him to go and save her ex, who's already dead.

 _ **So what do you guy's think? Again thank-you for the reviews on how you would like the story to go.**_


	29. Dreams and Voting

**I'm Back. I think it's a crappy chapter. But try it out and please leave a review! Happy Reading!**

The funeral was over with. Bella had come back. Father was furious. I knew Edward was in her room. I felt the temperature drop and a chill run down my spine. I felt tingly that night. Something was coming. I was changing. I knew that.

I went to bed feeling sick and feverish that night. Something was coming. I did not know if it was good or bad. But I was leaning towards bad.

 _I was running through the forest. Away from Victoria. Away from Jacob and his pained cries. He deserved it. I saw Bella and him kissing on a snowy mountain. I felt the rage and warmth curdle inside me. I needed help. Someone who would know. Someone old, who has seen and knows much._

 _I remember a portrait of three men – vampires. In Carlisle's office._

 _The Volturi._

 _They can help me._

 _The power than runs through my veins it's too much._

 _I broke through to a clearing and saw a woman with long dark hair and pale skin. Wearing a lacey black dress that looked from the medieval era._

" _Your time has come" she said._

" _What?" I asked confused and she just smiled._

" _Who are you?" I asked her._

" _I go by many names – Morgan, Morgaine Le Fay... but most know me as Morgana"_

" _Your joking"_

" _No. I am not. You need guidance. You must go to Italy"_

" _Why would I go there?" I demanded._

" _Help and answers lay there. You will know when to go" she said "You are a witch. That is why you were chosen by the spirits to be with the wolf cheif"_

" _Well he's a dick"_

" _I have seen such" she murmered. Then she looked into the distance with fearful eyes._

" _You must go. Quickly. Leave!" she screamed at me._

" _WHAT!"_

" _Someone is after you. Seeks you harm. Flaming red hair"_

" _Victoria" I whispered. I heard the branches snapping._

" _GO!" Morgana screamed as she faded from sight. I ran as fast as I could. Back into the forest. I heard Victoria's laughter behind me. I ran faster. Something was building up and it wasn't fear. I ran toward the cliff and jumped. I closed my eyes._

 _I opened my eyes when I didn't feel the water around me to find myself in a marble room with three thrones. A hand whipped me round._

 _I stared into the eyes of Victoria._

 _Fire._

 _It was coming._

 _My palm burning._

 _I stretched it out and flicked my wrist._

 _Victoria flew backwards._

 _Fire sprouted from my hand and engulfed her in flames._

I woke up with a gasp and the glass next to me shattered where it sat on my bedside. My bedroom door opened and I saw Edward and Bella.

"We are going to the Cullens. You are coming with" said Bella grabbing my wrist and leading me out

o0o

I stood in the Cullens living room. Surrounded by them.

"I think it only fair is that we vote" Bella said.

Emmett, Jasper, Esme and Alice said yes.

Rosalie and Edward said no.

"Don't do this to me" Edward said to Carlise.

"You have made your choice. You won't live without her. I won't lose my son" Carlisle said.

"Mary?" Bella asked.

"You want my opinion now?" I asked snarkily.

She flinched but then nodded. I smiled a cruel smile.

"I say yes. That way you can't hurt me or Charlie anymore. You can be out of our lives. Forever" I said.

Everyone gasped. Bella looked torn. She got want she wanted. But she was hurt by my reasons.

"She hurt me. Stole my best friend. They both hurt me. You all hurt me by leaving me with a broken sister. I bathed her, done everything for her and never got a thank-you. She breaks my ex-best friends heart again and again. She loves him but Edward. Oh Edward. The Golden Boy. Will always come first. She has had a taste of what this life offers her and she has fallen for it and most importantly him. Even after he leaves her alone in the woods" I said and walked out the house going home. Leaving the stunned Vampires behind.


	30. Fire

As the weeks flew past I came to realise that my dream was becoming true. I began to drink from plastic cups as the glass ones kept breaking. I was scared. I had but one choice. I had to go to Carlisle.

o0o

I knocked on the Cullen door. Luckily Carlisle opened it.

"You do know that you are free to come as you please Mary" Carlisle said.

"I know. But I just don't feel like I can do that anymore. I need your help" I told him and his brow furrowed worriedly.

"Come. We will talk in my study" so I followed him. I walked past Bella and the rest of them but I never acknowledged them. Once we got to the study Carlisle pulled out a chair and I sat on it. I looked up at Carlisle whom was sitting across from me.

"I have been having strange dreams as of late. That seem to be coming more and more true as the day passes" I told him. He sat up straighter, I had his interest. That glint for knowledge and mystery sparked in his eye. "At first it was muddled messages until I got to a clearer where a woman called Morgana came to talk. Saying I was a witch and needed to go to Ita... to go away from Forks. If I haven't been breaking glasses without touching them. Or setting small fires. Then I wouldn't have believed it" I told him. He had the look of disbelief on his face.

"You don't believe me then. I will show you" I told him darkly and I stood and looked towards the curtains and all things glass in the room. Suddenly red flames appeared from no-where and glass cracked and shattered all around me. He held up his hand and I took a deep breath and everything stopped. The fire gone.

"I believe you" he said a little shakily. "You are an imprint to Jacob aren't you?" he asked me.

"Yes what's that got to do with anything?" I asked him defensively.

"Just trying to figure it all out. You were chosen by the spirits for a reason. Normally the imprintees are Natives. Never white. So by you have magic of your own. It makes sense that the spirits would want you in their tribe. In their blood. Your magic is powerful. Probably why Morgana visited you... I will need to get in contact with some people. Enlist their help and advice. I will try to help you as much as I can Mary. But I don't know a lot about magic. I am a very scientific man myself" I nodded.

"I think I will go to the reservation now. Thank-you Carlisle, for trying" I told him giving him a quick hug and leaving. Taking the half hour walk through the woods to La Push. I will be soaked by the time I get there.

o0o

I walked in front of the yellow house covered in potted plants. The smell of home-cooked food wafting in the air, leading me to the house. Once I walked in the pack looked up in surprise. I saw that Quil was there as well as Leah and Seth. The new additions to the pack. I walked over to Leah and gave her hand a tight squeeze and a small smile. I sat at the table where Emily gave me a cup of hot tea.

"So Mary, how have you been doing?" Paul asked me worriedly taking in my appearance.

"I have been better, but I have been worse as you know. I was just visiting Carlisle there. Hoping he may be able to give me some information. He says he will get people to give him advice on my situation" I told them and they looked at me confusedly.

Just then Jacob walked in happy until his eyes rested on me and he look worried. He rushed over and gathered me in his arms and began to warm me up. "What were you doing out in this weather. You could get sick" he said.

"I didn't get sick when my sister tried to kill me. Actually she may have done me a favour. I think her actions triggered something inside me. A power. As I was saying to the rest of them there that I had gone to see Carlisle" Jacob growled and I swatted him lightly "He is going to get people to give him advice on my situation"

"Like the situation between us?" Jacob asked concerned. I shook my head.

"I had to basically destroy Carlisle's office to get him to believe me. I don't want to prove myself in here as I don't want to break anything. So come with me" I said climbing off Jacob's lap and walked outside. I could hear the multiple pairs of feet as they followed me. I faced the forest motioning them to stay back.

They didn't get it.

"Stay under the porch" I told them.

"We won't get sick in this weather. You will" I heard Paul shout.

"Forget about the weather! Just stay there please!" I begged and they relented. I span round to face a bit of forest that I felt better about possibly destroying. But I knew I could fix the forest. I didn't want to harm it, but it was better than wasting my breath. Not letting them believe me.

I held out my hand and closed my eyes for a second and opened them. I felt my eyes shine gold and heat radiate from my palm. Thinking about the fire inside. Which out of all the elements I was feeling the most. Anger, hurt. It all kept the fire going. Morgana says it's completely natural. Fire shot from the palm of my hand and hit the tree engulfing it in flames. I turned towards the very shocked pack. Bringing my palm down, the flames grew to be nothing. The tree was scorched. I walked up to it. Resting my palm on the tree and thought of the earth. Of flowers blooming against everything. I felt the tree grow to life again. I looked at it and it looked healthier than before. The bark stronger, the leaves lush. I smiled and walked towards the pack.

"So I am a witch"


	31. Theories

**A/N: Sorry for the image change, but it needed to be done. Aurora's picture just wasn't doing it for me. It just radiated that Mary will just sit and wait for good things to happen. Which it won't. The moon connects to the wolves. The aries sign, I just like. But if you want to you can think of it as a fancy letter V. Orange means the fire than raging inside her waiting to burst forth.**

"So I am a witch"

Silence was the only sound.

"When did you find out?","How did you find out?" was the questions that were shouted at me. I motioned them to be quiet and gestured for them to go inside. I went back to the seat I was sitting in before.

I took a deep breath.

"Well one night I was dreaming running through the woods. I seem to have a lot of dreams like that. I ended up bursting into a clearing. Where I met a woman. She called herself Morgana. She told me that I was a witch and I needed to seek help from someone who knows how to help me. She says I will know when to go to them. So that's not happened yet as far as I knew. Carlisle thinks that the reason a 'pale face' like myself was chosen by the spirits to be an imprintee is because of my power. That they would want that in their tribe. To make them stronger. I can see his reasoning. As no other imprintee has been white before. I am an outsider. Connected to you all through some fated eye contact" I rambled.

"Are you and Jacob working it out?" Seth asked excitedly. Leah cuffed him over the head.

"It will be a long time before we get to the stage where Jacob and I will be in the place you want us to be in. What kind of girl would I be if I were to forgive my supposed soul mate for hurting me and choosing/loving my sister? That would make me gullible and weak. I don't want to be that person. I am _not_ going to be that person anymore. That's probably another reason why my powers have kicked in" I ranted. Seth looked disappointed. Jacob looked guilty – good.

"Oh. You should know. The Volturi aka royal vampire family or politicians of the vampire world have decreed that Bella be turned or killed. So she dragged me to the Cullen house for a vote. Which Edward wasn't happy about the decision" I started. A few sniggered at Edwards unhappiness. They wouldn't be in a minute.

"Bella called a vote on her immortality. Edward and Rosalie voted that she remain mortal. The rest voted yes. So she will be turned immortal. I was part of that vote. I want her out of my life. Out of Charlie's life. Edward will always come first. He knew what would happen"

There were murmurs of anger in the pack at Bella becoming immortal.

"This goes beyond the treaty guys. I would be in the same boat if I wasn't imprinted on by Jacob. Alice told me that since she couldn't see past the wolves or see you guys for that matter is that imprintees are safe too. As far as she knows the Volturi don't know that I know. For any human that knows about them is either to be turned or killed. For humans gossip. Tell secrets especially if they have a drunken night out. The Volturi can't chance it. Vampires existence must stay a secret. The Cullens broke that law when they introduced Bella and I into it" I told them. They relaxed at the fact that the Volturi don't know about them or the imprintees.

"Even through Alice's reassurances. I still think they know about me. There's a big hole in that logic. When Aro touches you, he can see every thought and memory you have ever had. I knew about them long before I was imprinted on. Before the pack really became what it is today. I really think they know"

"Why would they stay silent?" Leah asked.

"So that when the time came if Bella wasn't immortal they would use me against them. If the Volturi came they would destroy the Cullen's. It would be an execution" They all paled at that.

o0o

Meanwhile in Volterra:

"My decisions are being watched. By Alice" Aro said to his brothers and his top guard.

"What about the Swan girls sister. She knows about us. She has to be eliminated" Caius growled.

"I saw what Alice visions were of her when she wasn't hidden from sight. She is broken, hurt time and time again by her sister and someone else. I don't know who. Whoever they are have the power to hide themselves from Alice's visions. The girl is not a threat." Aro said with a small smile.

"How can you say that?!" Caius roared.

"I have a feeling that there is more to this girl than meets the eye. Also I have a stronger feeling that she would come to us" Aro said. Having no idea how right he would be.

"What about the newborn army in Seattle?" Jane asked.

"You make the decision my dear. You are in charge of that. Just make sure it doesn't get out of hand" Aro said, thus hiding himself from Alice's visions.

"I will go to Seattle, I will take my brother, Demetri and Felix with me. I will not fail you master. I will also check in on the Swan girl afterwards for you Master Caius" Jane said. The two kings smiled.


	32. Order of Merlin and Newborn Army

**A MONTH AND A HALF LATER: (AFTER GRADUATION)**

Jacob and I were doing really well again, it was almost back to normal. We were friends, hanging out in his garage but with the difference of him being a dog and I a witch. He promised me that he was over Bella since she chose Edward and has tried to make me forgive him for what he's done. I haven't said the words yet. I don't want to be that girl that forgives easily. Sometimes I think he hates that I am a witch. Just going by how I annoy him.

" _Mary have you seen the spanner?" Jacob asked me._

" _Nope" I replied innocently. The spanner was currently floating midair behind Jacobs head._

 _He tore the garage apart looking for it. Until I just couldn't take it anymore and I feel off the stool laughing. He looked at me strangely and I made the spanner float in front of his face._

" _Was it really behind me the entire time!" he exclaimed. I nodded clutching my stomach in laughter._

" _What happened to not using your magic for evil?" he asked._

" _it's not evil, it funny"_

After a few comments back and forth we were on the floor in laughing fits. I was brought out of the memory of the sound of my dad's voice.

"Mary, you have post!" dad shouted from downstairs. I grabbed my dressing gown and went down to meet him. He smiled handing me my post which consisted of an envelope and a package, hiking his gun up on his shoulder. "I am just heading to work now. You okay?" he asked me.

"Yes dad, I will be fine. May go to the reservation later" I told him.

"You and Jacob have made up then?" he asked.

"Yeah, we are getting there. It will be a slow build-up" I told him smiling, he gave me a half hug and went out the door. Once I heard the cruiser pull away I walked upstairs to my room. Bella had already left for the Cullen's house. Making plans for her graduation. AKA she will be turned. They had the graduation party yesterday. I sat on my bed, holding the expensive feeling envelope. It was brown and old-fashioned looking. It had my name and address in perfect calligraphy.

I opened it.

 _Dear Miss Mary Swan._

 _You don't know us, but we know of you. We know that you powers have now come in. You are now part of the Order of Merlin, an order of witches and warlocks worldwide. We will send you things to help you via post. In the package we have sent you there is a book that will help you control your magic, enhance it. To use it properly._

 _We very rarely meet but we do know when a new witch or warlock has come into their powers and send the necessary things to help. Due to the day and age we live in now. Magical communities cannot exist like they used to. We need to keep our abilities a secret. There are still dangers to our kind like there used to be. There may be a law to not burn witches, but that doesn't stop them._

 _They are witch-hunters, so do not be careless. Be safe, we will contact you soon. Hopefully eventually we can contact more than just a letter. We will know once you have finished the book._

 _Yours,_

 _The Order of Merlin._

I put down the letter in shock, they know. Whoever they are. There are witch-hunters. This world seems to get crazier and crazier each day. I took the package in my hands and ripped the brown paper open. It was a hardback book with gold binding and decor. A triskele in the centre surrounded by a pentagram **(A/N: explanation at bottom of page)**. I opened the book, it was old. Yellowing pages and you could feel the ink imprints on the pages. I was enthralled by the beauty of the book. I knew then that this would be my most prized possession.

Just then I got a beep from my phone signalling a text.

'Come to the Cullens ASAP. DANGER coming – Bella'

I sighed, putting the book in my satchel, it fits Yay! I wasn't about to leave this book in the house itself. You just can't trust anything now.

 **HALF HOUR LATER**

I walked into the Cullen's house. "So what's the danger?" I asked walking to sit on the couch.

"Alice had a vision last night about an army of newborns coming to Forks" Emmett said.

"Well that's _great_ " I said sarcastically.

"The wolves have agreed to help. The army will be arriving in a few days" Alice said.

"Okay so what's the plan?" I asked them.

"Since Victoria is most likely behind this, it means she is after the two of you" I nodded in understanding. "So Bella and you will camp you on the snow capped mountains. After we have you walk and scent the selected battle field. Leading the army there. Where we will fight them. Edward is staying out the fight so that he can protect you both" Alice explained.

"Most likely Bella begged him not to fight" I commented. Edward growled and I stuck my tongue out at him.

"You can come watch the training sessions if you would like?" Alice said, hope lining her voice.

"No, I think I will stay home and study this book I got through the post today" I said.

"What book?" Carlisle asked. He has been fascinated ever since I told/showed him my powers and have had to keep him updated on any developments in them. Telling him what I eat and things, my feelings and how my powers work with that. I think he is drawing a case study up.

"I got this letter and book in the post today" I said to him, taking out the book. I left the letter in the house. "They said they know when a new witch or warlock comes into their powers and they send these books and stuff to help them control their powers. They call themselves the Order of Merlin. I think I am a part of it now. They sent me this book to read. To learn from it. We never meet apparently as there are still witch-hunters out there and people who would still burn us the stake etc. So we get in contact via post and stuff that I will find out later" I explained cradling the book to my chest.

"May I see it?" Carlisle asked excitedly.

"You can sit with me whilst I look through it. But no touch" I told him. He looked a little put out but sat with me. Everyone went to their own business for the rest of the day. Bella dropped me home before leaving to view their training sessions.

Meanwhile I stayed up reading over the book, mumbling what looked like Latin under my breath. Memorising the book.

Little did I know a Vampire with dark hair was watching me from a tree outside my window.

 **A/N: I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I look forward to your reviews. Okay so a triskele is three swirls joined together, normally meaning maiden, mother, crow or alpha, beta and omega. A pentagram for Pagans is a five pointed star, each point representing an element – Air, Fire, Earth, Water and Spirit which is the top of the star. Inverted Pentagram is the Satanic one which is not the pentagram on this book. The difference between Pagan and Satanism is so different but the main differences are that Pagan is the worship of nature whereas Satanism is the worship of Satan or a symbol of power. Look it up for more info. Okay mini rant over.**


	33. SEQUEL ALERT

**A/N:**

 **I have good news. I have decided that this story is finished.**

 **But there will be a sequel. As the title for the story doesn't really apply to the character anymore but I love the story as it is. So there will be a new story. Just check out a page, it should be there in about a hour and a half. Maybe two. Definitely by the end of today.**

 **I was just going to put in the authors note that I just deleted when I read the last four or five chapters and a new idea flared. Also thanks to suggestions that you guys have given me. So sequel time. Anyway I am going off to write this sequel. Also if you guys like Harry Potter/Twilight or the story I am more proud of right now Harry Potter/Lord Of The Rings please go check those out. I put a lot of research into them especially the HP/LOTR one.**

 **Thank-you so much for the on going support.**

 **It was much appreciated and I hope you guys will like the sequel**

 **x**


End file.
